Sugar and cayenne
by Teakany
Summary: Lovino and Ludwig would have never gotten along if it didn't so happen they shared one important aspect to a very private life style. All characters are over 18. It's a type of BDSM roleplay. warnings: BDSM, Littleplay, Maybe some mature content later.
1. Daddy's are: Fair

**So this bounces around a little. most of the scenes are 2 years after they get together (there will be an origin chapter thrown in, but god do not expect a semblance of order from me) They are living together in a house, Ludwig is a DaddyDom and Lovino is a little.**

 **I started writing this because a. I love GerMano, b. I love GCl relationships, they're cute. c. I had a failed RP and still wanted to go with the idea. Then I kept writing because MerryGoat liked reading them and it spurred me on XD I've been holding onto them for a good few months. (and yes I'm still working on some of my other stories, they're just not speaking to me atm) I wasn't sure whether or not anyone would want to read these, but on the off chance you do, here ya go!**

 **oh! and don't be afraid to comment on chapters you like ;p I LOVE when people comment on each chapter as they read it. It's like i get to watch the journey! ^0^**

* * *

"No! I don't wanna wear it!" Lovino insisted as he stormed out of the room wearing nothing but a pair of white panties with a rainbow over the back and a deep blush. He was followed by a tall blonde in a suit with one raised eyebrow, a pink dress over his arm.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig asked, voice edging on warning.

"I said no!" Lovino insisted stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

The larger of the two, who was use to this behavior by now, raised the other eyebrow "I wasn't aware you wanted to go to the party so exposed kitten" Lovino went even redder, dread creeping in, "Still, I don't believe 'No' is something good girls say to Daddy is it? Only good little girls get things after all... Maybe I've spoiled you too much" he ended in a sigh looking towards the room.\

The remaining colour drained from the submissive's face "You wouldn't" He said, already getting teary,

"I just don't know if your stuffies should be exposed to a little girl who doesn't listen to Daddy and acts so rude" he insisted, turning back towards the room, "we wouldn't want them learning bad manners" predictably he was slammed into by the smaller body, crying and pleading

"No! No no I'll be good I'll be good! I'll wear it!" he pleaded, digging his heels into the carpet and getting dragged as Ludwig continued on his way toward the beautifully frilly bed, the one that was covered in all manner of stuffed animals. The animal Lovino had tea parties with and cuddled before he could pretend to be asleep and cuddle Ludwig instead...

"I need an apology for being rude kitten" Ludwig said simply.

Lovino darted around him and climbed onto the bed to wrap arms around Ludwig's neck "I'm sorry!" he rushed in a sob, feeling himself blush as arms went around him. Melting him without his say so..

"Alright. Now why don't you tell me why you don't want to wear the dress" Ludwig asked gently, petting the other's hair.

"The lace is i-itchy… I like the white one better" he murmured

"if I let you wear the white one are you going to be able to stay clean?" he questioned, Lovino nodded silently

Ludwig nodded in acceptance, "But we still have to punish you. You have to pick two stuffed animals for time out tonight"

Lovino whined. "but Daddy~ why punish them?! They weren't bad" he looked back over his shoulder at his pile.

Ludwig hummed "Maybe.. but you still need to learn a lesson right?"

Lovino frowned turning on the cute as he turned his head "what if I say I'm really really REALLY sorry?" he bargained with his lower lip out.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow then sighed, "I was trying to avoid it before the party…" He sighed, not wanting the other pouting through it… but that was going to be unavoidable now. He picked up Lovino and put him on the floor before sitting on the bed and patting his thigh.

The submissive, in a hopeful move, sat on his lap, but the look he received told him it wasn't gonna work, he even tried to combat it by looking really really sad, but Ludwig's blue eyes were hard and stubborn. Lovino moved to lay across his lap, huffing and pouting with teary eyes,

" I don't like doing this either Kitten, but you need to learn and if you don't want your toys to be lonely… " He soothed, running a hand over the others bare back before pausing to hold him down gently. He frowned as Lovino whimpered, but pulled the cotton rainbow down to expose his backside. He didn't hesitate, not wanting to drag it out, just getting down to laying out swift and stinging swats.

Some Daddy doms used belts or paddles but he would only use open hand, something that hurt him a little as well so he didn't forget what he was doing. He hated hearing whimpers or soft cries of pain, but he knew it was necessary. He didn't stop until he'd counted fifteen hits in his head, leaving Lovino's ass a nice Tomato red. He rubbed over it, then leaned down and kissed the hot stinging skin before gently replacing the fabric.

Lovino was still sniffling and Ludwig could feel a wet patch on his pants. "Come on Kitten, up you get, Daddy will help you get dressed."

"Kay…" The small Italian said as he got up, looking rightfully shamed.

Finally.

If he was being honest, Ludwig had let him get away with some rude behavior that morning. From splashing in the bath, to insisting his breakfast was wrong three time, to calling Ludwig a meany for only reading one story before it was time to get ready. He chalked it up to nerves of having to be around other later, but there was only so much he would tolerate and blatant refusal to listen was one thing he wouldn't ignore.

"Go get the white dress down" He instructed watching the exaggerated limp with a sigh. He was going to be watching that all night now… Ludwig's punishment in a way.

Still, The submissive returned with the white dress and Ludwig helped him to carefully step into it, buttoning up the back. Next he sat Lovino down carefully, pulled the thigh highs on, ones with little bows at the top, connecting them to the garter belt he'd had built into the dress.

"Such a pretty little girl" He cooed, leaning up to kiss the red stained cheek as Lovino looked away trying not to look pleased. Ludwig chuckled and helped slip on the black mary-jane shoes. All building up to the final piece… "It's time for your collar " He offered getting a predictable scowl.

Collaring Lovino had been a hard process… even now he would usually try and bargain out of wearing it, though his arguments were getting weaker and he usually pouted if Ludwig ever 'let him off the hook'

He turned and picked up the sweet pink and white ribboned collar , there was a heart dangling from it that said 'Daddy's little kitten', on the back was Ludwig's name. Lovino didn't argue it this time, fresh out of trouble he tended to behave better.

"Now," He sat and Pulled Lovino onto his lap, chest to back, "If you misbehave this evening, I will have to consider other punishments and I can't say I won't carry them out while we're there. Are we clear kitten?" Ludwig asked as he did up the latch, leaning forward to kiss the bit of exposed skin above the collar.

"Yes Daddy…" He murmured, leaning back against the other, crossing his arms and pouting a little.

"Good girl" He said quietly, unfazed by the lack of excitement, kissing Lovino's hair and catching the small, pleased smile.


	2. Daddy's are: Comforting

**There's going to be a lot of chapters put up at once, cause i have a good few already done and waiting.**

* * *

Lovino got in the door, slamming it behind him. He kicked off his shoes quickly as he sniffed, tears in his eyes. It had been a horrible day and he only wanted one thing…

"Lovino? Why are you slamming doors? You're going to damage the fra- oaf!" The small Italian was still scowling as he crossed the room and slammed into his dominant. He hid his face, sniffling and holding tight around the others waist,

"D-Daddy" He stammered embarrassed, softening Ludwig instantly. Arms wound around Lovino and Ludwig held him close, stroking his hair and shushing quietly as he let the little cry.

"Do you want a bath? Daddy can run you a nice bath with bubbles. I got some sparkly ones if you want" He offered softly. Lovino clung closer and nodded quietly. "Okay Kitten… Daddy will go do that.. Why don't you go get your house coat and slippers for after?" He offered. It took a moment and an almost painful digging in of nails, but finally the submissive nodded and let go.

"There's a good girl…" Ludwig soothed leaning to Kiss Lovino on the forehead, frowning at the tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. "Go on…" He said wiping the others cheeks quickly, "I'll meet you in the bathroom."

Ludwig all but forgot about his work sitting on the table and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Watching as Lovino headed meekly for his bedroom. It only took a minute, once he was in there, to get the water temperature just right and add the bubble bath. He was sat on the toilet watching the water fill when Lovino shuffled in. The small Italian was hugging his fluffy slippers and house coat to himself, a truly miserable look on his face.

"Come here kitten" Ludwig cooed softly, opening his arms for the sad looking little. It was obvious Lovino had had a bad day when there was no reluctance. He was in little space so completely to escape whatever had put him in this upset. That was fine with Ludwig, he could let Lovino drift off and just take care of him. What are Daddies for?

Lovino walked over, letting Ludwig take the items and place them safely to the side. He worked with quick gentle fingers to ease the other out of his grown up clothing before scooping him up to hold him. The Submissive curled in his lap, not caring about his nakedness, on the toilet, melting into the hold and nuzzling against Ludwig's neck as the bath filled. "There there Kitten… Daddy's here for you now… it's okay" He soothed, feeling the other relax bit by bit.

A few minutes passed before the bath was full. Ludwig reached over, shutting it off and helped Lovino into it running a warm cloth over his exposed shoulders to relax him further.. "There… do you want your toys?"

Lovino nodded and Ludwig grabbed the bucket. He dumped it in and no sooner were they floating then Lovi grabbed a large foamy ball and cuddled it close to his chest. A sign he was feeling vulnerable… Ludwig frowned, easing a hand through his hair and gently got to washing his princess.

"I was going to make Spaghetti for dinner, does that sound good?" he was actually thinking of meatloaf… but spaghetti was doable with the ingredients already out.

"Yes please Daddy" Lovino murmured.

"It speaks!" Ludwig teased lightly, kissing Lovino's hair, "That's what I'll make then… Maybe some cake for dessert if you eat all your dinner" Lovino nodded again, looking a little more relaxed. At least he let go of the ball with one hand to reach for a duckie, making it swim over the shimmery pink water, between the bubbles.

"Is duckie on an adventure?" He probed, getting a head shake.

"Duckie is lost…" Lovino murmured.

"Why is Duckie lost?" Ludwig asked, rinsing some of him off,

"People were mean to him and he ran away," He added as he dipped the duck under the water briefly then quacked upon resurfacing.

"Did that happen to my Kitten today?"

Lovino shook his head, "I didn't run, I yelled." He admitted looking a little embarassed.

Ludwig nodded "Well, you know you shouldn't raise your voice, but people shouldn't be mean either" He soothed. "What did the mean people say?"

Lovino let go of the duck and pulled his knees up, clutching onto the ball and looking down, "They use bad words" he said tearfully. He worked in the modeling industry. He worked in styling for commercial shoots. A lot of models could get stressed and snappish, he dealt with a lot of abuse as deadlines ticked closer and sometimes it was fine, other times it got to him if it hit close enough to home…

"Do you wanna tell me what words?" Ludwig wheedled, wanting to reassure him and make him feel better, but Lovino shook his head.

"...Well, can you tell me what they said to duckie?" He offered, giving another avenue to talk about it in a roundabout way, pouring water on Lovino's shoulders like he knew he liked.

"They called him fat… and a bad word about liking boys" He mumbled into the ball, it was almost too quiet for Ludwig to hear.

Ludwig nodded, "Well… Liking boys is okay, Duckie should know that. Nothing wrong with it, and anyone who has issue with it.. Well that's their problem." He said with a firm nod then moved a hand down to the little bit of chub Lovino carried around his hips and stomach ignoring the whine and wiggle of protest. "And Daddy thinks both you and duckie are perfect the way you are" he said gently. "You're both healthy and I'd like if you were both happy"

Lovino nodded, leaning towards the side of the tub and reaching out with a hand to grab Ludwig's hand. "Thank you Daddy…"

"Of course Kitten... " He answered with a gentle smile, "Daddy love's you" he reminded,

Lovino went bright red, his words even more muffled as he hid, but Ludwig knew he was returning the sentiment.


	3. Daddy's are: Good morning's

It was Saturday morning and Lovino was fast asleep in his bed half covered by stuffed animals. He had his blankie bunched up in his arms as he rested on a giant stuffed bear, a substitute for nights when Daddy slept in his own bed.

Ludwig had been up for hours already, organizing work things for Monday so once Lovino woke up he could give him his total attention. He glanced at the clock and frowned, Actually… Lovino should be up by now. Saturday or not sleeping past nine was a little excessive in his opinion. He drained his coffee cup, placing it in the sink and made his way towards the bedroom.

The light flicked on in Lovino's frilly room, "Kitten" He said gently, not needing to wake him to be big. The little usually opted to stay as little as he was on weekends. It gave them time to relax and enjoy it. "It's time to wake up" He said gently moving towards the bed.

There was a slight amount of movement as Lovino curled closer into the bear, hiding his face from the light and whining. "Come on Princess~" He said sitting on the side of the bed and running a hand over Lovino's hair, "It's time." He insisted.

"But Daddy I'm tired~!" Lovino insisted, voice muffled by the plush,

"Yes, but you have to-" He cut off as Lovino's stomach rumbled and he chuckled "Eat" he finished.

Lovino whined and looked up pouting "I don't wanna walk.."

Ludwig sighed, "Alright…" He stood, throwing the blankets back and scooped the body. Lovino, blankie and all, wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, holding on tight to his Daddy. The blonde gave a soft smile, kissing Lovino on the head as he moved out towards the kitchen.

Once they were there, Ludwig carefully set the little down on a seat and went to go pour cereal into a bowl. Since it was the weekend, and Ludwig kept a strict eye on what he ate during the week, He took down the sugary cereal for breakfast as a treat. Once he'd added milk and a spoon he delivered it to the little, and picked up the brush.

"I want pig tails" Lovino murmured taking a big bite of cereal, swinging his feet lazily.

Ludwig nodded, "Alright kitten" He said grabbing a few elastics to put what of Lovino's hair he could up. The pink sparkly things were gently between his teeth as he focused on carefully brushing out the knots. He only got a few whines of complaint as knots were hit, but for the most part he knew it relaxed the other.

"What do you want to do today?" Ludwig asked as he gathered the hair into the first pigtail, talking around elastics.

"Watch movies and colour" Lovino answered rubbing an eye. He was too tired to think of anything more ambitious, but… "And I want Daddy to push me on the swing" He added, taking another bite.

In his room, Ludwig had build a swing that hung from the ceiling. It wasn't like they could really go outside in their roles… though Ludwig was looking into renovating the basement into a play ground. It would be good for Lovino to get active, and it would be a good place to hold play dates with other littles and their care givers.

"We can do all that Kitten" He said as he finished the other pigtail, leaning forward and kissing Lovino's head, he was just so cute and well behaved when he was sleepy... The little ducked a little, blushing and frowning in embarrassment. In direct conflict to that he had moved his left hand back to hold onto Ludwig's sleeve, apparently not wanting him to leave. The dominant chuckled and sat next to him, content to watch him eat for the moment… He could clean up once he got a movie and colouring started. He could leave Lovino alone for twenty minutes…

Forty minutes later, Ludwig was grumbling to himself for that stupid idea as he scrubbed crayon off the living room floor. Lovino pouting in the corner, sitting on his time out chair. Sleepiness apparently worn off.


	4. Daddy's are: Always there

"Daddy~" Lovino whined from the doorway of Ludwig's bedroom in the middle of the night.

Ludwig opened his eyes a crack sitting up sleepily, looking into the darkness "What is it Kitten? Did you have a bad dr-dream?" He stumbled over a yawn.

"Uh-uh" He said looking down with a shamed frown as he shook his head no.

"...did you wet the bed again?"

"I don't wet the bed!" Lovino insisted then whimpered holding his tummy.

"Come here… do you feel sick?" He asked, holding out his arms for the other to come up onto the bed. Once Lovino was up he put a hand to the others forehead. "Well.. you don't have a fever…" He was concerned, but more suspicious as Lovino refused to look at him. "Lovino, do you know why you don't feel well?"

"...Maybe…"

Lovino sighed, " What happened?"

Lovino looked down at his rainbow clad feet, hugging his bear closer "Well… orsacchiotto was hungry, so we went into the kitchen… but all I could find was the Candy corn."

"The candy corn from on top of the fridge?" Ludwig said with a raised eyebrow "The fridge full of fruit and snacks, that fridge."

"It uh… It wouldn't open.."

"Really?" He dead panned as Lovino nodded "And… How much of this Candy corn did you eat?"

"Well, not much. I mean, orsacchiotto ate way more. "

Ludwig sighed and tried again, "How much is left?"

Lovino looked away and took out a bag from his nightgown pocket, three lonley pieces of candy sitting in the bottom of the bag. "He was real hungry…"

Ludwig sighed. He was too tired to deal with punishments now, and the way Lovino was sniffling with tiny whimpers was a hint he probably felt bad enough as it was. The Dom shifted over in the bed, tossing back the blankets "Come on in then. You can sleep with Daddy tonight"

Lovino looked up and nodded, climbing under the blankets with his Teddy bear clutched in his arms, moving right in without hesitation to curl up in Ludwig's arms. It wasn't an ideal way to get cuddles, but he also wasn't about to complain about ones that were freely given. "We'll discuss proper nutrition in the morning, okay Kitten?"

"Okay… and Daddy?"

Ludwig hummed, Already starting to drift back off in the relaxing position,

"I puked on my bed…"

And with that he was up for another half hour getting both sets of bedding, Lovino's apparently puke soaked night gown, the teddy bear, and the little himself, all washed up.


	5. Daddy's are: Hero's

**A flash back to the past! Lovino and Ludwig's first step towards togetherness.**

* * *

Lovino sighed, head on his hand as he nodded absently through his brothers endless talking. He was going on and on about something that happened at work with that tool friend of his. The large blond had been hanging around their apartment more and more lately and Lovino didn't like it. Did he have some sort of plans for Lovino's brother? A crush or something stupid like that?

Ha, fat chance of that happening… he thought. His brother was as straight as a board. But he wasn't very bright either. This potato head could probably get all the way up his ass before Feliciano realized what was happening.

"I gotta get going" The darker twin announced finally, cutting off his brother "I have somewhere to be. Meeting someone" He said as he stood up.

"Oh… okay. Well have-a fun fratello!" Feliciano called, waving and smiling… like a moron.

"Yeah yeah, I will" He said heading down to his room to get changed. He slipped the clothing he'd actually be wearing for the night under other clothing, tossing a bag across his body as well before heading towards the door

"Good bye Lovino" Came the deep voice from the blonde who Feliciano had kept chatting too "I'll see you around"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "Uh yeah… sure. Bye" He left, shutting the door and muttering to himself, "stupid big blonde sausage breath" He got into his car and took a deep breath. Okay… now to focus… He wanted to get himself in a more… appropriate mood for the meeting he had planned tonight.

By the time he pulled up out front of the basement club he was smiling. He'd met this guy a few times now.. But tonight he was ready to play. Lovino shifted over to the passenger seat, stripping off his outer clothing and shoving them into the bag at his feet. He swapped out his shoes as well,

in the end he was wearing a soft pink corset and skirt, a garter belt and a pair of thigh high white stalkings, all finished with pink flats. He hated heels.. They made him feel too big… actually this whole outfit made him feel bigger than he was inside… but most Dominant's weren't into little's who were too little too quick… honestly a lot of them just wanted to be called Daddy… but this guy seemed nice!

He got out of the car, locking it behind him and shoving his keys into a small zippered pounce in his corset before walking in. They knew him well there. Even without a dominant he'd been coming for years. Slipping in the crowd, trying things out, flirting after a drink or two… a few times he wore his full frilly dress. He got less attention then, but still a little, and he felt more like himself.

He got a few comments on how he looked, rolling his eyes and playing the brat as he moved towards the counter to meet up with Arthur. "Hey" He said with a smirk from behind him "You're early~" He purred.

"Well, I didn't want to keep the princess waiting" He purred back with a grin, turning to face him, "I rented us a room too"

It was great. They had started slow, Lovino curling in his lap, giggling a bit and getting into the head space. He teased a little in childish ways and Arthur didn't seem turned off. Things progressed to hot and heavy, Lovino gladly getting on his knees to play with Arthur's 'toy' He felt safe, and it made him feel heady. Almost dizzy… He knew by the time it came to spankings for cumming without permission he was in subspace deeply.

Arthur had just finished twenty hits, Lovino on his lap in a daze when a phone chimed. "Oh… here get off for a minute" Arthur insisted. Jarring Lovino a bit in the change from darlings and sweeite's and princess's… he did as he was told though, wanting praise, wanting that "good boy' or 'good girl' but he didn't get it. Instead Arthur looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow and subtle smirk.

Lovino was just debating asked what was going on when Arthur stood "Well. It's been fun love" He said patting Lovino on the head "But something's come up. I have to run, give me a call and we can do it again some time"

"W-Wait, what?" Lovino asked, sudden panic gripping him at the thought of being alone.

"Well we're done, we both got off… now I have to go" He said with a shrug. "I'll talk to you later maybe" He said as he typed something in his phone and moved out of the room.

Lovino was flooded. He'd just left… no aftercare, no help… and now he was in this corner of the club and he had to get out and get home. He stood, shaking and fixing his clothing. He felt drunk from the scene, but scared and cold. He curled into the corner of the room and hugged himself numb.

It wasn't long until the door opened again, Lovino looked up, pupils still blown, head still swimming still feeling like he did something wrong "What? Why is there someone in here? I rented this room" The man insisted, a girl on a leash behind him tilting her head.

"S-Sorry" He scrambled, getting up and moving towards the door.

The unknown dominant frowned "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He snapped. Shaking more and pushing his way out into the room. He didn't want someone he didn't know comforting him like he was pathetic… which he was..

He got half way across the floor, fighting back tears when someone grabbed him "Hey Princess" purred the voice, he looked over and scowled

"I'm not your princess" He shot back trying to pull away, the grip just getting tighter.

"Aw come on sweetie…"

"I said no" Lovino answered back quietly a little scared now.

"You didn't say please~"

"Please let him go" Came a deeper, familiar voice from behind him. "Then leave my club. Thank you" He turned and looked up at a familiar face. Ludwig? He didn't even think, as soon as he was let go he took the open armed invitation and clung shaking to the known body. Hiding and shifting to his side, Breathing unsteady with relief.

"I didn't mean any harm…" the guy grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Really? We have a consent policy here." He reminded "No touching another person without their okay. Did he have your okay?" Ludwig asked referring down to the little clinging to him and essentially hiding behind him

"N-No" he said shaking his head

"Then we have a violation. Please leave. You aren't welcomed back. I do remember faces."

The man left, cursing and making a show of it, Lovino just tears up, burying his face against the other.

"Okay… shhh.. Do you want to come to my office? It's quiet and we can calm you down." Ludwig offered. Lovino just nodding. Ludwig nodded back, "Can I touch you?" He said gently, regardless of the fact that Lovino was clinging desperately to his clothing, earning a pause then another nod. An arm went around Lovino's side as he worked through the crowd.

Ludwig brought him into a small office up a flight of stairs, shutting the door and cutting off the sound. "Okay… let's get you sat down" He continued bringing Lovino over to a couch, the little letting him do what needed to be done, unknowingly latching onto his words. The safest person around.

Ludwig got him to let go and wrapped a large fluffy blanket around his shoulders, cocooning him in it. "There… Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked

"Yes please" Lovino said in a small shaky voice, tears falling into the blanket.

"Alright" Ludwig was quiet as he walked over to the machine in the corner, dutifully putting together the cup. When he brought it over, Lovino reached for it with shaking hands, smiling softly at the whip cream and sprinkles. "Thank you…" He said gently.

"You're welcome" He said just as gently, then pulled up his desk chair, sitting in it and taking up the whole thing easily "Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

Lovino looked up with a frown and was suddenly struck with the fact that his brothers friend was seeing him like this… he took a sip of the hot chocolate, hiding in the blanket a bit.

"It's alright… you don't have to, but you're safe here" He reassured softly. "Nothing will leave this room if you don't want it too and I'm willing to help with whatever you need" He soothed.

Lovino nodded, putting the hot chocolate on the little table and curling up, blanket tight around him, knees pulled up to his chest, "I w-was meeting someone… we had a scene and he left" He said quietly.

"Did he leave in the middle of it?" Ludwig questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"H-He said it was the end… " He said quietly pulling in smaller.

"Did you get any aftercare?" He stressed "Was it agreed that you wouldn't?"

"..no" Lovino answered voice catching in a sob. "H-He said he m-might c-call me" he choked out, hating how horrible he felt. Hating how much his current condition was making him trust the man in front of him. The one who annoyed him with his presence all the damn time at home, but now felt like a safe space in his condition.

Ludwig frowned. "Well that wasn't right" He said gently "You understand it was him who was wrong, not you" He stated. An unshakable fact that cause Lovino the shudder and nod his head. "Good boy" He said gently. "I would like to keep you here, safe, until you come down. Is that okay? I won't even touch you if you don't want, but you're free to sleep on the couch, or talk, or anything you need, alright?"

Lovino nodded. Part of him wanted to go home… but then he'd just be a mess for a confused Feliciano. "You won't tell my brother right?" He said quietly and Ludwig shook his head,

"No. I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me too."

Lovino nodded, "I think I want to lay down…" He said earning a nod and laying along the couch. He paused uncomfortable. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this… but he felt so vulnerable… "Could I use your lap as a pillow?"

Ludwig stood and took off his jacket, "We can do that, yes" He said gently, Lovino moved and resettled , head on his thigh, "Would you like it if I petted your hair little one?" He asked kindly. Lovino blushed and nodded. He felt a rush run through him as the large hand stroked over his hair ever so softly, only pausing to fix his blanket. "You are safe, and good, and I'll let you stay as long as you need little one. Just rest"

Lovino nodded closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly under the ministrations.

He woke a while later to a soft voice, "Just close it down without me for tonight please.- Gillian you are fully capable. You do it all the time when I'm not here" he sighed "I have a little in my office- No!" He cut off and looked at Lovino who pretended to be asleep, the hand picked back up stroking "Some jackass left him in subspace.- …. Yes it's that one.- I have not been watching him!-" he hissed "look east, just shut the club down and go home. I have keys- yes obviously. Good night" he shut down and phone and sighed again, leaning back to rest.

After another ten minutes, Lovino figured it was time to get up… he was feeling mostly better, if not thoroughly embarrassed. He shifted and yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Hello little one, are you feeling better?" Ludwig asked kindly, taking his hand back.

Lovino blushed, sitting and hugging the blanket around himself "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.." He murmured, then added, "Thanks or.. Whatever"

"It was no trouble Lovino" He said softly and stood, stretching with some popping "Would you like a ride home?" He questioned,

"I brought my car" He supplied.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to drive…" Ludwig said with a frown, "It's pretty late and you had a rough night"

Lovino nodded but stood, "I'll be okay…" He claimed, though he still felt like he wanted the blanket around him to protect him.

"If you're sure…" Ludwig said with a frown. He hummed as if remembering something and went to his desk, grabbing a card and writing on it. He came back and held it out "Here. It's my number. If you need anything you can call. If you start to drop in the next few days, I'd like to know and offer what help I can" He paused and looked away awkwardly as Lovino took the card, "Or… if you wanted to talk to me for.. Any other reason I uh.. Might know a dominant or two who are experienced and better suited."

Lovino blinked at the number then looked back up at the blonde potato eater he sighed and stood, letting the blanket fall. "Yeah well.. Maybe I'll give you a call then" He said a little roughly "Ya know… find someone who knows what the fuck they're talking about…" Ludwig nodded and the pair went to the door.

The club was quiet and empty as they walked across it. Steps echoing. Ludwig walked him right out to his car, "you sure you're okay getting home?" He double check as Lovino pulled his key out with a shudder at the cold

"Yeah. I'll be fine" He said shortly. He paused as he opened the door and went redder "You seem to know what the hell you're doing… S-So maybe I'll call and… I don't fucking know" He sighed irritated at his own awkwardness "I just wouldn't be completely pissed off or disappointed if you were the moron you hooked me up with" He blurted

There was quiet, then a light chuckle, "I wouldn't mind that either Little one. Drive home safe." he said gently. Lovino gave a curt nod, getting into the car and driving off with a deep blush. Stupid potato headed jerk bastard… As if he'd call him.

Except in his dreams the whole next week, where he called him Daddy.


	6. Daddy's are: Peace keepers

**bringing in another dyanamic and more characters for this chapter! Gillian is Fem!Prussia in case ya don't catch it ;)**

* * *

"But Daddy! I don't want him to come" He said pouting as he sat on the couch in a pair of new butterfly print leggings and a unicorn shirt. All ready for the play date he didn't want.

"Kitten" Ludwig warned as he cleaned up the table from breakfast "That's not very nice"

"But what if he's not nice"

"I'm sure he'll be nice"

"But what if he pulls my hair!"

"He won't do that. He's coming to play"

"But Daddy what if he tries to steal you!" He insisted stubbornly

Ludwig sighed and walked over crouching in front of Lovino as the little looked down scowling, "No one could ever steal Daddy away." He assured "He has his own Mommy and Daddy "

Lovino groaned, nodding in acceptance, but then quickly looked up and whined "But Daddy! What if he's stupid!"

"Lovino!" Ludwig scolded harshly

"What?!" He exclaimed as Ludwig stood up, arms crossed over his chest "If he's a dumb boy and I can't talk to him, or he doesn't know how to play, I'm gonna be so bored!"

"At this rate you'll spend the play date in your room with a sore behind, Kitten" He warned in his scary voice, leaving Lovino looking rightly shamed and nervous.

"Sorry…" He grumbled.

Ludwig sighed "Just try and have fun kitten... " He pleaded as the door bell rang.

Lovino stayed on the couch, looking at his lap as he heard Gillian's voice from the door. He'd been terrified the first time Ludwig's sister had shown up, Lovino still in a dress. But she'd greeted him like it was nothing… then he found out she was co-owner of the club and it made sense….

"Where's my niece" came the amused smile, Lovino going red. It always threw him off to be referred to like that, but she insisted. "Come meet your cousin~" She said in a sing song voice.

Lovino tried to ignore it, until Ludwig sighed "Kitten, now please"

Reluctantly he got up, cheeks flared red as he made his way down the hall, eyes glued to the floor. "There she is. See sweetie? Isn't she cute?"

"Da, she is" Came a voice with a giggle. Lovino looked up and his eyes widened "I look forward to playing today Lovi!" said the GIANT.

Lovino found himself quickly hiding behind Ludwig, peering up. Holy fuck! The guy had to be over six foot and just huge. He was wearing a shirt with a sunflower on the front under a pair of overalls.

"Kitten…" Ludwig said looking back to check then offering an apologetic look to the large little, "I am sorry Ivan, he's shy at first."

"Is okay" Ivan said, though he looked a little sad, Gillian moving to hug him and rub his back

"How about we go look at the new structure?" Ludwig offered, peaking both little's interests. Lovino had only been enjoying having his own playground for a week, but it was great! Ludwig had hired a contractor, making everything big enough to support adults, all painted in pinks and greens and yellows and oranges. "Lovino, why don't you show Ivan the way?" he suggested firmly.

Lovino looked at him for a moment in fear, then, not seeing a way out of it without a timeout, pouted and nodded. He crept out from behind his daddy and stood in front of Ivan, shoulders up defensively as he looked down at his sparkly inside play shoes… "Follow me Ivan…" He said in a small, grumpy voice (Earning a displeased sound from Ludwig), turning and only jumping slightly as Ivan followed behind with heavier foot falls.

"Rules say you have'ta hold the railing while going down" He informed, feeling a little less terrified and a little more bossy in the moment.

"Okay" Ivan said cheerfully from behind, apparently his sadness dissolved in the excitement of play.

Lovino waited while Ludwig came over to unlock the basement door (not wanting to wake up and find him playing alone without permission) and lead them down the steps.

The entire basement floor was covered in rainbow coloured squishy foam padding, there was a colouring table, and a comfy couch against one side, a small kitchenette with a coffee machine and some cupboards full of treats, and some bins full of toys. Farthest from the stairs was a wide area, two swings hanging from the ceiling (Ludwig had moved Lovino's down there and got an extra for play dates, or if he insisted daddy swing too).

Then there was the main attractions. A large run/crawl through structure, mesh siding all swishy and fun, there were places for climbing, places for crawling, and a slide down into a ball pit Lovino was already getting ancy to get on

"Daddy~! shoes~!" He whined, looking behind him he could see Ivan's eyes go wide and his jaw drop. Soon the large little was bouncing excited as well. Gillian chuckled and helped him off with his shoes just as Ludwig was Lovino.

As soon as they were shoeless, the pair darted off both heading straight for the squishy shiney stairs to go on the slide.

"Be careful Ivan!" Gillian called out. Smiling and watching him play and giggle. The Caregivers moved to the kitchenette area, still in plain sight, "Lovino seems happy with it" Gillian offered leaning against the counter as Ludwig fiddled with the coffee machine

"Mm, He's been bugging almost everyday to come down here" He said with a nod "I'm thinking of putting a work desk down here just so he can spend more time moving, it's good for him"

"It is. Ivan needed this too." She said with a relieved sigh. "He's been down a little since Alfred's been gone on his business trip."

Ludwig nodded in understanding. "Well you're free to bring him over whenever" He offered "I can give you a spare key as long as you refrain from making a mess" He added

"Tch, like I ever make a mess!" She said offended. "But yeah, that'd be great. I bet Alfred would run through this with him too" She added watching as the pair went opposite ways.

Lovino moved to the swing -"Daddy push me!"- and Ivan moving to hang upside down on the monkey bars- "Look mama! No hands!"

The brother/sister pair left the coffee without hesitation moving towards their respective Little's

"Are you ready Kitten? Hold on tight" Ludwig cautioned, pulled back of the swing

"I am holding tight!" He said, face full of determination.

"Okay, here we go" Ludwig pushed him forward, smiling as he laughed.

"Wow! Look at you Lapushka" Gillian said beaming at the boy as his arms almost brush the floor beneath him. "That's pretty impressive!" She said as his smile widened and he swung back up.

Within a few moment of struggling, he was back on his feet hugging the Albino tightly. "Thank you for bringing me Mama." He said warmly, burying his face in the crook of Gillian's neck, big smile on his face as he wiggled excitedly.

"Of course baby. Now go on and play, get all that energy out" She encouraged, Ivan doing as he was told to go and play. The pair of dominants moving back to the adult area. Ludwig poured coffee and they sat on the couch, watching.

It was all going wonderfully until the inevitable

"But it's my turn!"

"But it's my trampoline!"

"That's not fair! Move!"

"Don't touch me! Daddy!"

"Mommy! She won't let me-"

"Daddy he pinched my-"

"I didn't!"

"You d-did!"

"N-no I didn't!"

It left a pair of upset little's Lovino scowling as he sniffled and rubbed his leg where Ivan had pinched, Ivan downright sobbing on his butt on the floor.

Scolding and cuddles followed. Lovino putting on a show of it while Ludwig examined the red area, saying he needed to share his toys or they'd be taken away.

Ivan clinging to Gillian as she reminded him pinching isn't nice and asked how Daddy would feel if he knew.

In the end both calmed and were stood facing each other "Sorry I pinched you…" Ivan said quietly looking shamed.

"You should be" Lovino grumbled getting a swat on the ass, he yelped then looked down scowling "I'm sorry for not sharing" He said with a huff.

"Alright, now hug it out" Gillian said pushing Ivan forward a step. Lovino looked at her like she was insane. But a quick check with Ludwig told him he wasn't getting out of it. He shuffled forward, intent on making this the shortest hug ever… until Ivan clung to him, squeezing him so tightly Lovino squeaked.

"We're gonna play together nicer now and we're gonna be friends and have fun and let's colour okay?!" Ivan said excitedly, eyes already on the crayons.

"Yeah yeah okay, just let go and we'll go" He whined, just wanting out of the death grip. He wasn't entirely convinced Ivan couldn't break him…

Ivan did let go, but only to grab his hand, dragging him over to the colouring table. The pair sat down, Ivan humming happily. Lovino taking a few minutes to adjust then joining in the colouring with a little frown.

Ludwig frowned at the sight and went over to the table, kneeling next to the chair, "That was very nice Kitten" He said, laying on praise "I'm proud of my good little girl" he purred quietly earning a blush as the frown turned from sad to embarrassed

"Daddy…" He complained lightly. Though Ludwig didn't miss the small upturn of his lips. Ludwig smiled and stood, kissing his hair before heading back to the couch, relaxing with his sister as they watched their little's play for just a few more hours.

At the end of the day, Gillian was standing at the front door, zipping up Ivan's coat for him "What do you say Lapushka?" She asked, as she straightened it out.

"Thank you uncle Ludwig!" He said brightly, Lovino clinging a little harder to Ludwig's arm at that, He was allowed to be a little possessive. "And thank you for playing with me Lovino!" He added turning the bright smile to the grumpy little.

Lovino looked down a bit and nodded "Thank you for coming" He said in return, getting a head pat from Ludwig

"You're welcome to come visit again Ivan" He said with a nod, getting a large smile

"Okay," Gillian said as she finished doing up her own coat, "Let's get rolling then kiddo. It was good to see you Lovino" She said with a smile, seeming content with the nod she got in return, and with that they left.

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief and gently guided Lovino over to the couch, he sat down and pulled the other into his lap "Don't complain, just sit, please?" He asked tiredly, nuzzling in against Lovino's neck.

The little couldn't help but giggle at how it tickled, and nodded "Okay okay fine!" he conceded, leaning into Ludwig a second later, handed clinging to the other's shirt as he leaned his head against Ludwig's. It took him a moment to build it up, hands holding tighter, face getting redder, frown deepening, but he was feeling just the right way as he murmured against the blondness, "Love you daddy"

"I love you too kitten" Ludwig answered without pause, holding him closer and sighing happily.


	7. Daddys are: concerned

**I want a few chapters in here of them out of their roles to show they aren't just permanently that way. I wasn't sure about this one, but I was assured THREE TIMES! that it was okay. lol. So here you are. a little seriousness for you ;p**

* * *

Lovino groaned and held his head as it pounded under the harsh bedroom light. He threw a nasty look over to the door, seeing Ludwig leaning against the door frame with an expectant, but displeased look on his face

"What the hell do you want" Lovino huffed, turning over and burying his face into the overly puffy pillows. He felt like shit and that look made him wanna punch the other more than call him daddy..

"Little hung over?" He asked in that obviously barely holding back yelling voice

"What the fuck do you think?!" He snapped back, voice muffled by the pillow. He'd been out way past curfew last night drinking way too much and had neglected to tell the other… it wasn't his fault he got dragged along… He didn't even remember how he got home.

"I think I sat and worried about you all damn night and you showed up home, completely strung out on god knows what!" He bit.

Lovino whined at the loud booming sound that reverberated in his bones and made his stomach roll, "Daddy~!" He whined unthinkingly with a sob.

There was a pause, then could hear Ludwig's footsteps, hell he could Ifeel/I them. When he peaked up, the other was looming over him, obviously not having any of it, "If you're going to sink into that, you are going to find yourself very unhappy and very sore" He growled.

Lovino measured his options for a moment. When he decided it wasn't worth it, he sighed and sat up, shivering as he realized his nakedness. "Look," He started, scratching the back of his head, pulling up the blanket and wincing at how much his body hurt "I didn't mean to… it was a big wrap up for a big celebrities photo shoot. I can't tell you who or I'll get fucking sued, so don't ask. He wanted to party and it was lightly suggested whoever didn't come without a good reason was fired. I was dragged along and it all happened so fast…" He said grabbing his head as it spun from trying to remember, bending over his knees miserably.

Ludwig growled, not pushing the why any further, but definitely pushing the what, "And what exactly did you take? I wasn't just wine Lovino, I know what you're like drunk, and that wasn't it."

Lovino flopped back down to the bed, curling in the fetal position and grabbing a stuffed dog to hold against his stomach,. "I have no fucking clue… acid maybe? ecstasy?" he threw out there. With his boss breathing down his throat he didn't ask questions. "I don't remember much" He admitted.

Ludwig glared for another moment then sat on the bed with a shaky breath. Lovino watched him from behind as his shoulders drooped, tenseness running out of him all at once. "I swear to god. So irresponsible." He muttered under his breath then louder with a catch to his voice "You could have been hurt or worse and I wouldn't have known!"

Lovino winced. Okay yeah… It had been a pretty shitty thing for him to do. He sat up slightly, propping himself up and reaching out to grab the elbow of Ludwig's shirt, face bright red as he grumbled "Can you lay with me?" He fought not to slip into the easier to manage little space this time. Affection was much easier to give or ask for when he felt like an eight year old, but this time it felt like a cheap cop out to get off easy. He had made adult decisions, he'd deal with adult consequences.

Ludwig sat for a moment longer then sighed. he stood up and Lovino was heartbroken, not that he'd fucking admit it, until he watched the other slip off his tie, tossing it on a pile of stuffies, shucking his pants quickly and crawling into the bed. Lovino watched as he did and settled in the others arms pouting a little as he was held close, a hand stroking his hair. "I'm sorry.." He murmured, his face safely hidden "Next time I'll give 'em a bullshit excuse and come home.."

Ludwig held closer and sighed "I don't want to stop you from having fun, though the drugs are unacceptable, especially if you don't know what they are."He added harshly, holding tighter before finishing on a softer note, "I just want to know where you are in case something happens."

"Tch, you think I had fun with those jerks?" He grumbled. "I'd rather just fucking come home. I deal with their idiocy all day." He finished with a scowl.

Ludwig hummed and put his lips against Lovino's hair, breathing him in and murmuring, still managing to sound stern somehow. "Well regardless, when you're feeling a little better we're going to find a suitable way to remind you to call me in case there is a next time. Understood?"

Lovino groaned, hoping he'd slipped past punishment.. "Fine you perverted jerk. Just let me sleep for now then" he caved, holding close and curling in with closed eyes

Ludwig laughed "Ja, we'll sleep for now" He said with a yawn, getting comfortable after such a late night. The two drifted off to sleep the morning away curled safely around each other. .


	8. Daddy's are: saveable

**OKAY! second time fixing this chapter... first i uploaded from the wrong story.. then i got code lines. my goodness!**

A howl pierced the night air chilling his blood. The leaves crunched close by as Lovino attempted to muffle the sound of his own breathing. Tears stung his eyes as they watched for some signal of it leaving. He couldn't see it, but he heard the sniffling like it was right next to him, the growl as if it was in his ear.

It could smell him.

When Lovino Dashed from his bush, not wanting to be a sitting duck, he heard a snarl and then the thudding of paws hitting the ground too quickly behind him, a look over his shoulder had him reeling as the werewolf chased him down, the sick way it's body twisted as it ran making him more fearful.

His lack of attention was his doom as his foot caught, the Italian falling to the ground with a scream, flipping on his back in time to see it taking a few long bounds before leaping for his throat,

"Daddy!"

He sat up in bed, shaking and sweating as he whimpered in fear. It had been a dream… It was just a dream... he was okay everything was okay right? He was inside in his bed, safe and warm... but he wanted daddy… just in case. He could just get out of bed, go into daddy's room and- His eyes opened wide in realization of his surroundings...

His room was so dark! Daddy had forgotten the nightlight!

Lovino sat in bed, shaking and scared. He felt like if he moved, something would attack. He couldn't put his feet off the side of the bed, what if something grabbed him?! If he got to close to that closet he was a goner… then there was the hall way… Lovino did the only thing he could think of…

"Daddy?! Daaaaddy!" He called. Ludwig would hear him. It was only the next room… except.. There was no answer. Fuck.

Lovino took a deep breath and a whimper. He couldn't go back to sleep alone! What if the nightmare started again?! what if there really was something in his room? a billion possibilities playing in his head..

The little grabbed orsacchiotto and sat him on his lap, discussing with him "Daddy isn't in bed probably." He said with a nod. "He woulda come. So it leaves the bathroom, the living room or…" He frowned more and gulped "The basement"

After building the play centre for Lovino, Ludwig had moved his office into the basement so Lovino could play while he worked. It took shifting some things around to fit it, but it has worked. He still had a desk in his room for when he needed quiet, but it would be quiet down there now that Lovino was suppose to be asleep…

"Okay!" Lovino said shaking "We can do this, right orsacchiotto? We aren't wimps!" He said, knowing deep down he was in fact a wimp. Still he hugged the teddy close to himself and, with shaking hands, pulled the covers away, scrambling to his feet on the bed just in case. He looked towards his shelve near the door and nodded in determination, eyes focused on his prize.

Carefully we walked over to the corner of the bed, jumping off as far from the bed skirts as he could, out of reach of monsters. Sadly he fell to his knees with a painful thud, but scrambled up quickly, grabbing the plastic sword and spinning around brandishing the weapon as he breathed heavily. Nothing was there. He let out a triumphant, yet shaking, "Hah!"

holding Orsacchiotto close, he moved to the partly open door, looking out into the dark hallway. Why had Daddy turned out the light?! He took another deep breath, steeling himself and dashed straight for Ludwig's room "Daddy?!" He called into the dark, turning on the light. The bed was unmade, no shower sounds… the bathroom was dark in fact. Lovino shook further. That meant he wasn't in here.. Then it hit him like a tonne of lego's

What if something got daddy? He always made his bed in the morning, so why else would it be unmade?!

Lovino shook more, tears in his eyes as he turned back towards the hall, He would have turned on the light… but what if someone or something was in the house and saw him? Instead he padded softly through, dashing past the basement door to the living room. He looked all around, pointing his sword as he looked at the empty living room, the empty dining room and the empty kitchen. He whimpered a few times worried about dark corners and shadows.

It only left one option. The basement. The basement with backless stairs… He whined hugging orsacchiotto tight enough he surely wouldn't have survived if he was anything more than stuffing.

He moved hesitantly towards the basement door. He took a deep breath and considered going back to bed and hiding until the morning light… but no. He had to be brave! What if Daddy needed him!? He clutched his sword and pulled the door open with his foot, realizing it was odd it was sitting ajar.

He whimpered again and held back sobs as tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the backless stairs leading to the somewhat lit basement "D-D-" He cut himself off. If it was bad people? ... or things. He braced himself, and barreled down the stairs, sword held high, feet moving too fast to be grabbed. He tripped on the last step, stumbling and recovering with a twirl towards the desk, sword in front of him, held with both hands as he bear was tucked under his arm.

The basement was mostly dark, everything bigger and more menacing looking without even light of the moon to help. The only light in fact was desk lamp, and Lovino's eyes widened as it light up the blond man slumped over on his desk .

"Daddy!" Lovino shouted in panic, starting to cry. Oh god! He was dead, it was monsters or kidnappers or- and Lovino was next and-

"Lovino?" Came the sleepy voice, Ludwig moving to sit up. Staring at the shaking, sword wielding man in a dress hugging a teddy, barely holding himself together. "What… what's going on?" He asked standing with a stretch "Did you have a bad dream or something, kitten?"

Lovino was still staring mouth agape. He dropped the sword and teddy before dashing to Ludwig, ploughing right into him, clinging and hitting him in the chest as he sobbed, "I thought the monsters got you cause I couldn't find you, and all the lights were out, and your bed wasn't made, and you didn't answer when i called!"

Ludwig blinked as he tried to put things together quickly, then held him "Hey hey, shhh come here" He brought the other to the couch, sitting and pulling Lovino into his arms, petting his hair "I just came down because I remembered a proposal I needed to finish for tomorrow" He soothed "I'm sorry i fell asleep, I didn't mean to scare you"

Lovino sniffled and curled in closer, extra exhausted now, and safe enough to let himself feel sleepy. "You can sleep in my room to make up for it" He said pouting and clinging as he rubbed an eye and yawned.

Ludwig chuckled and shook his head, "Alright kitten. Let's go to bed then"


	9. Daddy's are: exploitative

**DIAPER KINK**

 **Personally I don't know much about the diaper side of things. It's not my scene XD BUT I was requested by MerryGoat and I did my level best!**

* * *

Lovino stood in his bathrobe looking at the bed and blinking. Ludwig had requested they try something a little different today, and since they'd long since went over their boundaries, he'd agreed blindly. Now he was questioning that idea.

Sitting on the bed in front of him was a romper, pink with "daddy's girl" on the front, a puff of a skirt around the bottom half. There was also a pair of knee high socks, and more concerning, a soother and a diaper.

"You ready to get dressed kitten?" came the voice from behind him, making him jump. He turned to look at Ludwig, still a little red.

Normally Lovino acted around seven or eight. It was a comfortable age for him. Plenty of cuddles, a little bit of independence. Apparently today Ludwig was thinking smaller.

"Uh… yeah I guess so" He said rubbing the back of his neck, frowning slightly, and pink. It wasn't that he was against being this little necessarily. Especially if Ludwig wanted to give it a shot. He just wasn't sure if he could regress that far!

Ludwig grinned. "Alright then." Lovino blushed more as Ludwig stepped forward and started talking off his house coat. Yeah, he was pretty use to Ludwig dressing him. But it still made him blush if he wasn't completely sunk into little space.

He blushed more, squeaking with a stuttered "h-hey!" as Ludwig picked him up, naked and plunked him on the bed.

Ludwig tapped his nose "Babies don't climb on big beds by themselves" He reminded

"Still coulda given me warning.." He mumbled.

Ludwig nodded "Lay back" He said gently, watching as the little did as he was told. Ludwig took a second to look over the other, possessive pride running through him, even as Lovino scowled a little, looking away and trying to cross his legs to hide. It still remained that Lovino was his.

He reached over grabbing the puffy diaper and unfolded it, quickly slipping it into place. Lovino whining slightly as his lower half was lifted up, covering his eyes as there was a poof of cornstarch on his still somewhat damp ass "Daddy…" he said with a pout, but sooner rather than later the diaper was fixed on.

Ludwig bent over and kissing a ticklish spot on Lovino's stomach getting a surprised giggle, Lovino wiggling away from it as he looked up with an attempt at a pout. The dom just laughed, slipping socks on him, "Sit up please kitten" He said, Lovino reluctantly listening.

He was slipping into this easier then he'd thought, but Ludwig fussing over him usually triggered that. Something about feeling safe in the other's presence. It had taken a long time to build and there were still days he was reluctant and self conscious, but it was hard to deny the other wanted this when he looked so damn excited.

Still didn't mean he had to be agreeable

"Can you put your hands up?" Ludwig requested. Lovino however looked to the side reaching for the pacifier, putting it in his mouth and sucking at it as he pulled one of his few rattly stuffed animals, a little bunny, close and started shaking it, ignoring the dominant who was trying to dress him. If he was too little to climb, he was too little to follow direction.

Ludwig sighed "Alright then" He conceded carefully slipping the outfit over Lovino's head, getting a whine, then a start of a wail as it knocked the pacifier out. Ludwig moved quickly, putting it back, and the little returned to playing. He whined and wiggled as his hands were taken away one at a time and put through the sleeves. There was no argument when he was gently laid back and the snaps were done up between his legs.

"Okay, you're all dressed" He said pulling back to smile and lovino shook the rabbit, then threw it. Ludwig blinked, not sure what to make of it until Lovino scowled around the paci, making grabby hands towards it and whining. "Alright…" He said grabbing the rabbit "Hold onto it this time-" Lovino grabbed it and threw it again with a giggle.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow "I bet you think you're pretty funny huh?" He asked somewhat amused. He grabbed the bunny again, along with a bag that Lovino hadn't noticed off the floor. Lovino looked at it and went to grab for the plastic, "nu-uh not yet. Come on" Ludwig said handing the rabbit back, not pausing as he lifted Lovino off the bed, placing him on the floor

Lovino sat on his butt instantly, looking up with a pout "We're going to the living room" He informed, but lovino continued pouting. Finally he lifted his arms in the arm "Up!" He demanded around the thing in his mouth

"You can crawl or even walk Kitten" He reminded, but it would get him nowhere.

" Daddy! Up!" He demanded more firmly. Ludwig shook his head, but did as he was asked, carefully lifting the other up. He had asked for this…

Lovino wrapped arms around Ludwig's neck, legs around his waist as he was carried from the room, only to wiggled and whine as the down to the living room "Down down!"

"Okay okay" Ludwig said, placing the other down, only to have him shuffle quickly to the carpet where Ludwig had moved some of his toys. The dominant watched, not even feeling irritated, as the skirt bounced just showing off the bottom snaps of the romper and the edges of the diaper sticking out. It was cute. Even the poof noise as the other plopped down on his but on the carpet and started playing with the toys.

Ludwig walked over with the bag and sat on the couch in front of him. Lovino mostly ignored him for a moment, until he heard the rattle that caught his attention. He turned to look at the colourful toy, mouth making an o shape as his pacifier fell into his lap "Gimme!" He said with grabby hands,

Ludwig chuckled "How do you say it nicely Kitten?"

Lovino pouted for a moment then, "Pwease?" He was rewards with the toy that he instantly started discovering.

It was a peaceful and quiet little time as Lovino busied himself with toys and a sippy cup of apple juice, Ludwig happily watching while he looked over some documents on the couch to pass the time. It was only interrupted when he looked up to Lovino crawling towards the hallway "Where do you think your going?" Ludwig asked with a chuckle, standing up to walk over to the other.

Lovino blushed "uh…" He thought for a second, then blushed more as the word he had reached "Potty?"

Lovino didn't like Ludwig's smile at that

"But you're too little for that. You have a diaper on right?" He reminded and Lovino stared in shock, going red.

Lovino reluctantly crawled back towards the carpet, then went around the corner of the couch. He didn't want to be watched, but he'd drank a lot of juice!

Ludwig let him, knowing not to push him too far. In the quiet however, he did he a soft sound of liquid flowing.

He smiled slightly as Lovino barely moved back to the carpet, looking down and playing more quietly now.

"You alright kitten, do you need anything?" Ludwig asked, getting a nod. Soon the other seemed back in the spirit of things. If that spirit was crabby.

The little refused outright to cry to be changed… but he was uncomfortable! He threw a toy across the room and pouted , shifting on his butt and whining at the feeling.

"We don't throw toys Lovino" Ludwig reminded

"Nuh!" Lovino shouted in his face with a scowl.

"Does Kitten need a nap?" Ludwig asked firmly, causing the water works to start without Lovino's permission. He sniffled and shook his head

"Do you need something?" he repeated getting a nod. "What do you need? Use your words"

"Change…" Lovino grumbled, cheeks stained red.

Ludwig nodded like it was nothing. Reaching around the the bag he'd brought out taking out wipes and another diaper. Lovino laid back and covered his face with a whine. He felt the snaps undo and huffed, then Ludwig paused and sighed.

"Are you enjoying this at all Lovino?" He asked, hands rubbing soothing circles on the others bare thighs.

Lovino was ready to shake his head no, be out of this stupid diaper, go back to being someone who could piss on his own damnit! But… then it would be over and they wouldn't do it again… part of him deep down didn't like that Idea. Somewhere inside him liked this, no matter how much he'd love to deny it, and if he rejected it now, he had a feeling he'd miss it. He'd never have the courage to ASK for this… so..

"Uh-huh" He said quietly, nodding and hiding further.

Ludwig let out a relieved sigh, and Lovino soon felt a kiss on his forehead. He looked up into the smiling blue eyes and quickly looked away, his hands dropped to cross over his chest as he pouted, but let the diaper change happen. Once he was clean, he flipped over onto his stomach, not even letting Ludwig snap him back up and crawled up into the others lap with a yawn, holding his shirt and leaning his head against Ludwig's chest.

The other smiled warmly, shifting them so he could cradle Lovino, rocking him gently, giving him a fresh pacifier and watching as he laid there, rattling a rattle and looking around the room until he drifted off into a nap.


	10. daddy's are: Missed

**I was inspired by the song "I hate love" by Claude Kelly and I just thought... Lovino is grumpy enough to be a little shit a lot of the time... but I'm betting in this situation, he'd get pretty bummed out.. so...**

* * *

Lovino was laying in his bed curled around the stuffed animal he'd chosen to grace with his affection that night. The bed next to him was warm, and in turn so was he thanks to the arm tossed over his side.

It wasn't very often Lovino crawled into Ludwig's bed. That would mean waking up with him in the morning and Ludwig generally woke up a lot earlier than he did. Especially on weekends. Every once in awhile however he was struck with the desire to curl up with the blond. It would occur if he was little and scared, or too damn tired after sex to bother getting up.

This time was different.

Lovino had gone to bed in his own bed the night before. He'd been getting increasingly crabbier as the week drew to a close and last night had been no exception. He'd been moody and snappish and basically didn't want to be touched or talked to at all.

Why? Well it sure as fuck wasn't because Ludwig was going away for a week on a business trip without him. No fucking way was he upset he'd be alone in the house while the potato eater was off looking at whatever fucking shit he needed to get done for the second club he owned (and his cousin ran) on the other coast. All while Lovino had back to back shoot jobs he desperately needed to keep.

At least that's what he'd insisted when Ludwig kept trying to sooth him…

And now here he was, looking at the clock with a deep scowl as it sat at 3:59, a minute away from the alarm that would wake Ludwig. He hugged the stupid rabbit Ludwig had gotten him when he first moved in closer to himself (No he hadn't chosen that one because he was sad! Jeez!)

He'd denied and denied his upset, said it was just a week, Ludwig was stupid, Lovino wasn't ACTUALLY a baby… but he still crept into Ludwig's bed, curling his way into the sleepy dom's arms, comforting himself in the warmth. Now he was being forced to come face to face with the reality of the situation.

He snapped his eyes closed the second the alarm went off. Trying to block out the pain that shrill sound brought. Ludwig groaned, then hummed in curiosity as he realized Lovino was there, and quickly reached over the smack the clock silent.

Lovino could almost feel the eyes on him as he made a soft sound and shifted just slightly towards the warmth, wanting to appear as if he was still asleep. There was a soft hum, and Lovino was glad most of his face was hidden in bunny fur as he felt Ludwig's fingers card through his hair. A few more moments and there was a press of lips to his forehead before the other gently made his way out of the bed.

Lovino risked opening his eyes slightly, watching the other stretch and walk off towards the master bathroom for his shower… he'd have to leave for the early morning flight soon.

The sub swallowed hard as the shower turned on. He could feel the upset rising in his chest, his eyes stinging with tears already. He fought it back, cursing himself for being dumb enough to cry. He was 25! He shouldn't damn well be crying! But it was harder to convince himself of as the bed grew cold

Ludwig came out of the bathroom as Lovino had reclosed his eyes. He was scared to 'wake up' he didn't think he could control it… and he sure as fuck wasn't about to start sobbing like a fucking baby regardless of how many paci's he had in his collection!

Silently he listened as the other clicked on a lamp and pulled on clothing. He heard a last few last minute shuffling before the other snapped his suitcase handle up. Lovino's heart wrenched. He'd told Ludwig not to wake him. He'd grudgingly given kisses and wishes for safe travel the night before so he could sleep… he thought he could sleep right through it… but knowing Ludwig was just leaving without-

The bed dipped

"I love you so much kitten" He heard Ludwig whisper against his hair, a hand running along the curve of his body as lips dipped for not one- but three gentle kisses along his cheek, "I'll be home in a week…" delicately he felt the others thumb brush over his cheek, wiping away wettness Lovino hadn't been aware of, "I'll text you as soon as I land, don't be sad"

Lovino didn't respond, throat tight, though he was sure Ludwig probably knew he was awake from the way his face burned and his breathing came harder. One more kiss to his cheek and the weight on the bed disappeared, and the lamp clicked off.

It wasn't until He heard the bedroom door click shut that he moved, slamming his hand over his mouth to muffle the sob. Listening carefully to the steady sound of foot steps, and finally, the echoing of the front door as it shut and locked. Then Lovino cried.

It was hours later when Lovino woke. He'd cried himself to sleep. Exhausted by the lack of it the night before. He sat up in the bed, looking at the clock. Ludwig would never let him sleep in this late He thought to himself sadly, then huffed. He should be happy sausage breath isn't here to interrupt his sleep! He grumbled knowing he wasn't going to be happy about that and sighed again. He got out of the bed, making his way into his own room. He had an hour until he had to be at work, the shoot was a late one because of the model's schedule.

When he got into the room and was caught by a flashing light coming from his phone on the bedside table. He groaned. Fuck had he missed them calling him in early? He picked it up, unlocking it and opened his messages.

Oh. not work.

"Daddy" was the contact that was bolded, signalling a new message. He opened it and paused,

morning Kitten. I left breakfast for you on the table. I'm about to get on my flight, but give me a call when you get home from work. I took a little something with me to help me feel better. I hope you don't mind.

There were two images attached in following messages. He opened the first, and he would deny that he smiled, but he did. It as a picture of the inside of Ludwig's carry on, One of Lovino's stuffed animals, a little orange and brown cat, was tucked in there. It was the one he'd shove into Ludwig's arms insistently when the dom was sad or stressed or sick. It made him feel a warm flush and he let himself have that moment.

He scrolled down to the next one and clicked it, then the smile dropped replaced by a deep blush. How had he not heard that!? It was a picture of Lovino curled up in his bed around the rabbit he had left in Ludwig's bed. The small smile on his face was obvious from where Ludwig stood. The caption read: ' So I can remember what I have waiting for me at home.'

Lovino scowled and huffed then typed a message he knew Ludwig wouldn't get yet…

Dumbass. You really need a reminder? Just get your ass back here in one fucking piece.

Then just because he added

Moron.

He tossed his phone down, getting himself ready, skipping breakfast as he rushed out the door.

When he returned hours later he sighed in relief. One day down. He dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes. He was a little irritated still, knowing it was going to be a week alone… but whatever, he could take care of himself. He'd be fine, he'd just- He stopped in the kitchen and looked at the table tilting his head. He walked over and pinched the bridge of his nose. A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth

"That fucking dork…" He murmured, but regardless he lifted the glass dom that encased a batch of strawberry and apple muffins, all in heart shapes. A note scribbled reminding him to eat fruit and meat as well. He listened, putting together a plate for dinner and sat, eating all by himself.

When he was done, he looked at his phone. Ludwig would be off the plane, but he'd probably be busy… He'd sent a text saying he'd landed safely, also reminding Lovino that calling his Daddy a dumbass wasn't nice but he had a lot to do while he was there… besides He looked at the clock. It was really late…

Lovino walked towards the main bathroom where his stuff was, but he paused as he passed Ludwig's room. He looked in and changed course, stepping into the other's bathroom, remembering how the shower always smelled like his body wash every morning

He climbed in, using all of his dom's products and feeling eased by the smell that surrounded him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned off the water… he was so pathetic…. But as long as he was being that way…

Ten minutes later, Lovino was dried off, his hair was brushed and he was sitting in the still unmade bed. He was wearing Ludwig's Pajama shirt, Ludwig's pillow was in his lap, all while he stared at his phone trying to beat away the sad he felt at being alone with a round of candy crush.

That's when his phone rang, He jumped, started and dropped it before scrambling to pick it up. He wasn't even thinking as he pressed the answer button on the skype app and quickly burst out with an excited"Daddy?" then immediately his eyes went big as the horror of his own excitement set in.

There was a deep chuckle at the other end right before the camera came to life, Ludwig was sitting back in a bed, laptop obviously on his lap as he gave an amused smile, "Hello Kitten. I was hoping I'd catch you." Ludwig raised an eyebrow looking at the bottom of the screen, probably realizing what Lovino was wearing "You didn't call, did you just get home?"

Lovino blushed and cringed, "Ah… yeah… sorry I got home a while ago, but.." He looked at the clock on his phone and frowned doing the math then scowled, "What the hell are you still doing up? For someone who's so damn responsible about bedtime you aren't really fucking thinking are you? You're gonna get jet lag stupid!" He scolded

There was some tired laughter "So sorry sir" He said lightly, causing Lovino to grumble and blush more. Burying his face partly in the pillow "I couldn't sleep without saying goodnight to my little one could I?" He said with a gentle, warm smile.

Lovino peaked at him and felt his defenses lower a little "Well… I guess.." He conceded. "The flight was good?"

"It was fine. Was breakfast good?" He asked with a smile and Lovino looked away guiltily. Ludwig sighed "I'm gone one day and you're skipping meals… did you eat dinner?"

"Yes" Lovino answered, a little relieved he had done so. "T-The muffins are good. Thank you"

"And you had other stuff as well?"

Lovino rolled his eyes "Yes sir"

Ludwig chuckled "Been a while since you called me that"

"S-Shut up" He stuttered, going red again, Ludwig just laughed more. There was a quiet and Ludwig just looked at him warmly. "H-Hey… uhmm" Lovino started, frowning slightly shifting a little uncomfortably. "I miss you…" He murmured just loud enough,

Ludwig smiled a little sadly, "I miss you too, Kitten. I'll be home before we know it though alright?"

Lovino nodded, then sighed "I know I know. It's just a damn week… but it's gonna start off like shit if you don't go the fuck to sleep" He said with the returning scowl.

"You're probably right" Ludwig answered with a nod, "You should get some sleep soon." He added then smirked "Enjoy my pillow, and pajama's and… my bed too apparently" He said looking far too pleased with himself.

"Yeah well, enjoy your damn cat" He grumbled,

"I am" He answered lifting the plush up from his lap and showing the camera. Lovino just blushed more.

"Alright fine you win!" He grumbled "just go to bed"

Ludwig smiled and nodded "Alright. Good night Lovino. I love you" the blonde said, Lovino not missing the light colouring to his cheeks.

"Yeah… uh… good night." he grumbled. Then he took a breath of air and "Iloveyoutooidiota" he scrambled out before hanging up the call and tossing the phone.

He hid under the blankets, Ludwig's blankets, and cuddled with the pillow, blushing and scowling. Eventually letting it melt away as he drifted off to sleep as well as he could, comforting himself with the fact that week's end was only getting closer.


	11. Daddy's are: good at sharing

**wasn't gonna put this up till tomorrow... but oh well! Two in one night! go me! (I also got some guilded cage done if you follow that. I SWEAR IM STILL WORKING ON IT!)**

 **WARNINGS: Spamano in this chapter. If you don't like it... well.. I promise it's not cuddly cozy Spamano. just a little and reference to an old relationship. Ludwig is still very much in it, and it ends cutely.**

 **S &M it's not overly descriptive, but it's 100% there XD**

* * *

CRACK

Lovino loved being a little.

CRACK!

Really. In his opinion, there was nothing better then curling up with a toy and being fawned over

CRACK "Fuck!"

But sometimes… sometimes he liked to dip into other area's

"It's a good whip si?" The cheerful Spaniard said from behind him. Another loud crack filling the air, causing Lovino to flinch, not sure if the fell was landing on him or not. It wasn't. The fucking prick was so into mind games.

"It is" Ludwig answered with a nod from his spot behind the desk, watching. Lovino sent him a scowl, only getting a smirk in return, a smirk that turned into a chuckle as Lovino let out a string of curses as it hit his back again "He seems to be enjoying it too" He added, eyes locked downwards.

Lovino was red faced and panting, arms pulled up above him on a rope that was attached to the office ceiling, as he was made to stand with his back to the Spaniard, legs, spread and secured to chains keeping him in place. He couldn't see, but he could hear Antonio approaching. He still gasped aloud then groaned in embarrassment and arousal as the leather gloved hand squeezed his erection, Antonio chuckling at his discovery

"Si, he is isn't he. I guess you miss this don't you~?" He purred.

Lovino whined and didn't answer,

"Kitten, you were asked a question" Ludwig prompted with a look.

"Y-Yes sir…" He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Such a good boy Ludwig has hmmm?"

Lovino blushed more, peaking over at the blond, his lips twitching into a smirk as Ludwig nodded, eyes raking over him

This wasn't an all the time thing, and it wasn't something he'd done with Ludwig before they started this arrangement with Antonio recently. It had maybe been once a month for the past nine months that he'd been coming to the club for these scenes. He enjoyed them, and thankfully, so did Ludwig.

Lovino wasn't new to this completely either. Before Ludwig, and before Littldom had set in fully, he'd been with Toni. Antonio, was a sadist. Lovino had a masochist streak in him. It had worked for a while, until Lovino realized, as much as he loved the pain… he needed something gentler…

Antonio had tried, but it wasn't something he fully enjoyed… and that meant Lovino didn't enjoy it. So the pair had split amicably. He still trusted the other dom, obviously. He just wasn't Ludwig.

But then again, Ludwig wasn't him.

The dom hadn't even been aware of Lovino's Masochism really. He knew he'd stated he was fine with it in their contract… but he hadn't realized he really had much experience till he had caught Lovino longingly gazing at whipping posts one night at the club.

Even then it took wheedling for the sub to spill the beans.

Ludwig, to his credit, had tried a little for him. A paddle, a crop… but he didn't seem willing to hit hard enough. Seeing this, Ludwig asked how he felt about being lent out to someone who could.

Lovino, in turn, asked if he could make a suggestion as to who.

Antonio had been more than willing when Lovino tracked him down and connected him to Ludwig. A few references later, and they'd formed a sort of agreement.

With boundaries of course.

Which is why Antonio let go of his member instead of working him off like he would have.

"Are you done for the day Lovi~?" he purred, "Can you not take anymore~?"

He was teasing, but he was also checking. Lovino knew the second he admitted he was done, both doms would be on him, easing him down.

He considered for a moment, "No sir. I want more." He answered, steeling himself again, knowing the instant crack was coming that had him crying out, pulling on the ropes. "Th-Thank you" He gasped. Swaying a little.

The room was hazy and Lovino wasn't sure how much longer it had been, all he knew is his last cry was softer and less one of pain and that's when it stopped and he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist, as the other fiddled with his wrist. Lovino lifted his head, looking at Ludwig, who was up and moving for his ankles, then over his shoulder with a whine.

"Why'd ya stop?" He asked pouting.

Ludwig chuckled, but didn't answer, leaving this part up to Antonio.

"Because, Pollito, your head is in the sky, is it not?" He asked with a faint chuckle as he freed the others wrists, letting him lean back against his chest for another moment while Ludwig finished his ankles.

When he was fully freed, Antonio scooped him up and moved to sit on the floor cradling him. Lovino finally hummed in reply. He was in subspace wasn't he? He curled in against Antonio and smiled as the other spoke softly in Spanish, stroking his hair and letting him know how good he did.

Ludwig meanwhile, busied himself with clean up. He knew he would get his turn soon enough.

In fact he wasn't even through when-

"Daddy?" Ludwig looked over and smiled as Lovino had turned in Antonio's lap. Getting enough praise to reassure him he'd done good, he was now ready to melt into Ludwig's arms.

It was one of the perks of this, Ludwig thought. He'd been a little jealous the first few times. Watching as Lovino was whipped or paddled, marked up in ways Ludwig couldn't bring himself to, but he'd found quickly that after all was said and done, Lovino wanted him. Not just in his pouty clingy way, but in a deeply, dopey affectionate way.

Ludwig picked him up out of Antonio's arms and carried him to the couch, sitting on it and cradling his submissive in his arms. "Did you have fun kitten?" He asked softly, watching as Lovino smiled and nodded before nuzzling against his chest

"Thank you" Lovino slurred slightly, getting more and more tired apparently. "Love you Daddy" He murmured, clinging and closing his eyes with a soft sigh, followed by deep, shallow breaths.

"He always looks so sweet after a scene. It kinda makes you forget that mouth of his" Antonio said softly, looking down affectionately as he gathered and folded his whip up.

Ludwig hummed in agreement. "It's nice to see him wear himself out with something he enjoys" He commented, petting his sub's hair gently "Thank you for tonight Antonio"

"It's my pleasure." Antonio answered with a warm smile "It may not have been a good match up for me and him, but he's still important to me, and I like to be able to see him from time to time. This gives me an excuse." He said with a half shrug "besides, he's less of a wimp then a lot of people I take on"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

"Mmm" Antonio gave a nod, "He's not really normal for that. The first time I agreed to tie him up and let him try it out, he smirked at me, and asked if that was all I could do" Antonio chuckled and shook his head "But he seems very happy with you amigo, and that makes me happy to see. It's a good match" He said with a nod grabbing his bag and tucking his toy away "I'll see you next month?" He asked finally shouldering it.

"Yes, I'll give you a week's notice before hand. Is that fine?"

"Always is. Take care"

Ludwig watched as the door closed and looked back down on Lovino in his lap. "Happy as a kitten" He chuckled, bending to kiss the sub's forehead "let's get you laid down hm?" he said gently, thinking Lovino was asleep, he was wrong.

"Lay with me?" Came the small voice. Ludwig blinked in surprise, then smiled and did some shuffling, laying on his back along the couch, Lovino snuggled of his body as he threw the blanket over the two of them.

"Like this Kitten?" He asked gently, getting a sleepy nod. "Alright. Get some rest then we can go home." Another nod before he was nuzzled into and the sub gave a happy sigh, both soon falling into a nap.


	12. Daddy's are: responsible

**IT'S DECEMEBER! which means, christmas specials! I have two for this one! this first one is less little, the second one is all little.**

 **note: Miss. Claws is an intentional spelling.**

* * *

Lovino pouted as he once again went to pull down the skirt that was designed to show off his candy striped panties. He heard a bell first and then felt a swat of the crop on his backside causing him to yelp around the candy cane in his mouth. Not that it was hard, just surprising "Leave that skirt alone!" Gillian said with a frown, she had turned away from getting Ivan into a similar outfit as his own, booty shorts instead of a skirt naturally as Ivan Identified as a little boy. She was working on the head piece at the moment though. pinning it to his hair,

"You aren't my daddy," the crabby little bit back, arms crossed as he scowled, "and my ass is cold!"

Another swat that stung a little "Watch your mouth!" she reminded "And I'm not, but he asked me to watch you and keep you in line." She reminded, getting a huff. "I could always just save it up and tell him you're misbehaving" She said with a raised eyebrow

"No no!" Lovino rushed out with wide open eyes "I'm sorry!" He didn't need Daddy knowing he was misbehaving. Not with christmas so close.

"That's better" Gillian said with a nod, turning back and making a few adjustments, "Awww… Vanya, you look so sweet " She cooed leaning forward to kiss his hair "Go stand next to your cousin and let me see you both!" She said excitedly, ushering him out of the chair. Ivan was smiling but it was a little deflated as he shuffled his way over to Lovino, both Little's looking less than thrilled at their little less than little get ups. Gillian didn't seem to notice, just beaming "I need a picture!" She exclaimed grabbing the phone.

"These go up no where. " Lovino cautioned before throwing her a smirk, placing the candy cane between his teeth lightly, leaning his back against Ivan side, one knee bent. What? He worked with models all freakin' day Monday to Friday. It was second nature.

Pictures were being snapped just as Ludwig came through the door, Lovino's smirk dropping to a shy blush. The tall blonde had furry red pants, black boots, and an opened fur lined red coat with a hood that was down. Lovino was trying to hide his drool at the expanse of toned, smooth flesh, pushing back fantasies of sitting in Santa's lap… Maybe getting a spanking for being naughty...

"They look good" Ludwig nodded as a moment of quiet looking over both of them. Lovino looked down and blushed further with a small embarrassed frown, only noticing the black gloves and hat in Ludwig's hands when his focus was torn away from the other's body.

"I thought so" Gillian said proudly, hip cocking as she smirked and crossed her arms. Her own barely there Miss. Claws suit sitting just right, the crop, complete with jingle bells along the bar, held firmly in her grasp. "They'll be good enough elves I think" She added with a nod causing Lovino to look at her with a mild scowl.

The club was closed Christmas eve and Christmas day, but they had a holiday party on the 23rd every year. Every year Lovino had attended (Including his two so far with Ludwig, this would be the third) Tino and Berwald, a long time couple, would be dressed as Santa and . This year however, only two days before the party, their son had come down with a flu and they had to cancel, which left no time to track down someone new.

So, Naturally, the owners stepped up

Which meant Lovino and Ivan got dragged along… As well as- "Who's ready to party!" -Alfred.

The tall, familiar blonde came into the back room behind Ludwig, antlers on his head, a brown furry speedo complete with tail covering some of his ass and a big red nose. It was really more of him then Lovino wanted to see. They had known each other for a long time but... it was just fucking disturbing

Ivan giggled beside him as Lovino looked away from all of them. Not happy with any of this. He ignored as Alfred moved to Ivan, fussing over him. The big happy family that he particularly disliked Ivan. Their play dates had become common and they got along okay. It was nice in a way to have someone else to play with… AT TIMES. But he hated seeing how easily Ivan acted sweet and the attention it got him. Lovino was a less able to be like that most the time and it made him feel like he wasn't good... His eyes were sad as he scowled at the thoughts, the look tipping off Ludwig.

"Are you Alright Kitten?" The santa clad dominant asked from closer then he expected, causing him to jump slightly, Ludwig's hand hovering over his shoulder unsure, not wanting to spook him more.

"I'm fine" He grumbled after a minute pouting a little more. "This skirt is just cold" He commented turning his back to the dominant who hummed in acknowledgement. There was a quiet second from him, then he felt a heavy, warmth drape over his shoulders, He looked down in time to watch the pale blondes hands wrapping the Santa coat around him.

"This should help with that for now. I'll go turn on the electric fire places out by the display so it'll warm up enough for when we start" Ludwig said simply, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back. Behave" He said turning to leave Lovino blushing.

The sub turned, grabbing his arm,"I wanna come" He said in a small voice, not wanting to be stuck in here with the laughing little family for longer. Their enthusiasm was a little irritating. Especially how they fussed over the giant little.

Ludwig hummed, then blinked and nodded "Alright Kitten" He said kindly, a little surprised looking as Lovino hugged the others bare arm against his chest, clinging to his dominant and blushing as he looked strictly forward with the familiar scowl.

The pair made their way out and down the steps of the office to the setup display, the main room echoing with every step from the unfamiliar emptiness. When they arrived Ludwig scooped Lovino up and sat him on the green, velvet covered Santa chair, turning to turn the dials on the fake fireplaces.

The Italian pulled his red and green stocking-ed feet up, wrapping pretty much all of him up in the coat, though not daring to mess up his hair with the hood and incur Gillian's wrath. Tonight wasn't going to be any fun he thought, even as Ludwig placed a kiss on his forehead.

He was right. Obviously.

Lovino stood next to the bucket full of candy canes clenching his jaw tight as yet another giggling sub sat on HIS Daddy's lap. Whispering what she wanted in his ear as he smirked or chuckled, holding his hand out for a candy cane. Lovino's job. Hand him candy canes while watching everyone and their uncle paw on bhis/B dominant.

Pictures were being taken by Alfred, his butt wiggling with a jingle and causing a few giggles before every click of the camera. He looked like he was having fun, but he always was an attention whore. There were a few photo ops with the Elves as well, but there were less people for that then there was for ones with Ludwig or Gillian.

Thank fucking god. He didn't want all these pictures really… but he'd do it for the club.

However one look at Ivan at least told him he wasn't the only one not enjoying himself. Gillian's role in all this as Miss. Claws (claiming she wasn't about to pretend to be married to her brother) was handing out holiday spankings with either the jingle crop, the gingerbread paddle or the mistletoe flogger. Lovino could tell from the tighter then normal smile Ivan wore, he wasn't entirely enjoying it either. Consenting to share tonight or not… watching their dominants give other people attention was causing both a case of green eyes.

"It's only another hour" Lovino muttered to him, crossing an arm across his body, looking at him as he held out a partly unwrapped candy cane. "Then the fuckers all owe us" He added with a smirk. Ivan looked confused for a moment, tilting his head. Then his own grin of understanding spread across his face, taking the candy cane, popping it into his mouth. Lovino nodded, pleased with apparently cheering the other in time to turn and-

"Eh! Hand's above Santa's belt" He snapped, causing the girl who had totally been going for a squeeze to blush. She hopped off, quickly leaving Lovino grumbling "That's right you run… freaking ho ho ho…"

He heard a snort, looking over as Ludwig covered his mouth with a gloved hand and rolled his eyes "Okay keep the line movin' Santa has sh- stuff to do in an hour" He pointed out, waving the line on, but unexpectedly he was pulled down. He let out a girly screech as he fell over the arm of the chair to lay across Ludwig's lap. He was scowling and going bright red, building up some retort until he felt lips on his. He went redder, but was a little dazed as Ludwig smirked into it.

"Watch the mouth Kitten" He purred against the others lips, "I'm looking forward to showing you what a good girl gets after this"

Lovino went wide eyed and he shuddered before turning and scowling at the line. "Yeah yeah perv…" He murmured, moving to get up. He succeeded in sitting up before Ludwig got a grip around his waist,

"Can Santa get a present?" He asked with the same smug grin he got every time he had a chance to show off who was his..

Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned back, kissing the other's cheek sweetly, pulling an 'aww' from a few people in line before he was released with a thank you to stand back in his position, and back to keeping the line moving.

When the last hour was finally over and the club was cleared out, the pair got home. They were barely in the door when the smaller of the two pulled the larger to him, kissing deeply and then nipping his bottom lip as he pulled back "Mine" Lovino growled slightly in his rare show of aggression.

Ludwig hummed in agreement, quickly picking the other up, leaning him against the wall, striped stocking-ed legs wrapped around his waist as he mouthed at the others throat "You took the word out of my mouth" He answered back with a growl of his own, a hand possessively squeezing Lovino's backside. "I don't like watching other people stare at your ass, it's mine"

The little grinned smugly and nodded, a hand tangled in blonde hair as the other arm gripped around his shoulder tightly. The shoulder of his elf costume was slipped down as the German's mouth searched for more skin to mark as his own. By the end of the night they would both be happily covered in bites, scratches and bruises, curled up together to sleep away the morning of the 24th.


	13. Daddy's are: Magical

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL PART 2!**

 **So the other one wasn't very little... and I wanted a little little one, so I wrote this one! the other one is chapter 12, so if you haven't read it and just are looking at this one, there were two put up this morning!**

* * *

"If you don't sit still I'm never going to get these done up Kitten" Ludwig scolded with a sigh as he paused his efforts to put the wiggly little into his PJ's. They were special ones. Red green and white leopard print onsie complete with ears and even a tail. It was his special Christmas jammies, specially picked out and given to him by Daddy for Santa's visit.

However so far Ludwig only had three out of four limbs in holes and the zipper was all the way down while Lovino buzzed noticeably. Even out of his littleness he had been in a good mood about christmas. Baking and decorating... Ludwig had even caught him humming a few times. It was a little unnerving to see him so cheerful outside of his head space.

In it of course...

"But daddy! I can't stay still! Santa is coming and we have to hang the stockings and turn on the lights- and daddy!" He stopped jumping and looked serious, Ludwig talking the moment to stuff his other arm in and zip him up "You have to read the christmas book!"

Ludwig looked confused, playing dumb "What book, baby?" he tilted his head "How to decorate a christmas tree or celebrating holidays 101, the christmas chapter?"

Lovino scowled "Daddy! THE book! The book you read every year with the sugar plumbs and the mouse and the sounds on the roof!"

"That sounds like a good book" He said nodding as he did the little button at the top up, pulling Lovino's hood over his head and smiling warmly.

"It's a really really good book and you read it last year! ... you didn't lose it... did you?" Lovino looked as if Ludwig's answer would mean the difference between smiling and crying so he chuckled and patted the others head

"Of course I know where it is Kitten" He said gently. "Right by the big chair waiting for us."

Lovino started bouncing again, "Good! let's go, lets go, lets go~!" He said as he darted around the other and out of his room, bare feet padding on the floor. Ludwig stood up and followed quietly, straightening his house coat.

When he got out into the living room he smiled at his little, as he darted forward with their stockings "This first Daddy!" He insisted before moving quickly to the fireplace.

Why on earth couldn't he move that fast for his chores?

"Alright I'm coming princess" He said regardless, an easy smile lighting his face. Where as it might not do much for the condition of the house (If anything It tended to make it more messy...) It was heart warming to see the usually crabby man in such a relaxed mood, giving into what he wanted without letting his head get in the way for once.

Ludwig smiled and took his stocking with a thank you, hanging it on the hook and turned "Would you like me to hang it for you or-"

"No! I can do it!" Lovino said in determination. To his credit he only struggled a little with the loop, tongue between his teeth. "Aha!" He exclaimed when it was up, smiling with excitement at the sight.

There was a whole moment of quiet before- "DADDY!" Lovino gasped in horror, " We forgot cookies! We haven't made cookies for Santa! "

Ludwig froze.. He knew he was forgetting something...

Luckily he recovered quickly with an apologetic smile, "You're right. We didn't. But we can go do it now. Do you wanna help?"

"Uh-huh!" Lovino exclaimed, eyes lighting up and the panic and upset dissipated.

"But you need to stay away from the stove... and the mixer... and the glass bowls."

The excitement dropped into an annoyed pout. "I'm not gonna break nothing..."

Ludwig ruffled his hood and lent to kiss his forehead "I know kitten, but you're too little for some things right?" He reminded gently. Really it was at least partly due to Lovino's unfortunate habit of breaking things or hurting himself... but it was also because he was just little.

The pair got into the kitchen and Ludwig told Lovino to go stand at the counter as he took things out.

"What kind of cookies do you want?"

"Shape ones" Lovino supplied quickly

"Okay, we can do that. Ginger bread or sugar cookies?"

Lovino hummed in thought Ginger bread would smell really really good, but he knew he wouldn't have time to decorate them like he wanted before bed...

"Sugar cookies" He said with a nod.

Ludwig returned the nod with a hum and took out what they needed. He even reached up for the plastic mixing bowls so Lovino could help more, and the pair set off making the dough

It went... mostly smoothly.

Lovino put ingredients in as Ludwig handed the pre-measured amounts to him, the only big problem was...

"Oops..." Lovino murmured as the two eggs hit the floor, followed by the flour. Luckily the way it hit the floor, Lovino was barely dusted with white powder.

Sadly Ludwig was not so lucky.

It took a little longer to get Lovino to stop laughing and for the pair to clean the kitchen, but once it was done they easily finished off the cookies and put them in. the dominant darting off to change quickly.

"Right" Ludwig said with a nod, now in new Pajama's with only a little flour in his hair as evidence, "Now we just have to wait. what else do we have to do?"

"Plug in the tree, read the story... that's about it." Lovino said tilting his head, the ears only adding to the effect.

"do you want to plug in the tree and just sit for a while?" Ludwig offered. "I recorded the Santa parade, we could watch it while we wait for them to be done and cool"

Lovino's eyes lit up again. They had gone, but he hadn't been able to get as excited as he'd wanted to since it was so public...

"Yes yes yes!" Lovino said bouncing up and down.

Ludwig chuckled "Alright, go get comfy on the couch and start it. It's on the DVR. I'll plug in the tree"

Five minutes later Ludwig showed up, tree lit up, cookies out of the oven and cooling, and somehow with Daddy magic (Aka. turning on the kettle right before leaving the kitchen to change), hot chocolate with whipped cream and crushed candy cane sprinkled on top.

Ludwig was startled as he sat. He barely put their mugs down when Lovino was crawling into his lap and nuzzling in under his chin. He could see a deep blush past the hood, so he was sure it was the right little in his lap.. but it was like some christmas miracle. He'd been in a good mood, hadn't been a brat and was now cuddling VOLUNTARILY without need for an adjustment period or an invitation. Ludwig just smiled and wrapped his arms around his sub, kissing the top of his head.

The blond wasn't even paying attention to the parade, just enjoying Lovino's wiggling and looking up only when the little pointed something out (Which was ever minute or so)

"Daddy! they have giant balloons!"

"Look look look! another band!"

"there's puppies! can I have a puppy?!"

"Daddy it's a giant teddybear!"

"How do they not float away with the big balloons daddy? and how long do ya think they take to blow one up"

Time flew and finally, just as santa and his reindeer appeared, he got a pouty face as the other rubbed his eye, "Are the cookies cool yet? I'm sleepy..."

Ludwig looked at the clock and hummed, "they should be" he said. A small part of him was sad.. it meant they had to get up... "Let's go look"

There was a deep sigh and a groan, but the other got up sleepily, grumbling under his breath about having to get up when he was comfy.

Ludwig watched in mild amusement as Lovino sat at the table, looking like he wasn't going to last much longer, decorating cookies for Santa. They only did four in the end, putting them on a plate with a glass of milk to the side.

He was more use to the grumpy face he got after. Lovino frowning in tiredness as he dragged Ludwig to the chair for his story. The blond gladly complied, pulling the other into his lap and grabbing the story from beside the chair all set to read to him, but by the time he made it to " He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot" Lovino was a sleep.

Ludwig hummed, enjoying the peaceful moment in the glow of christmas lights and reflected on the past few years with the little Italian. He hadn't anticipated getting this close when he'd seen him in the club he first time. But then, he also hadn't thought much past how cute the little was in his full get up. He'd watched, like a creeper, and enjoyed those nights. It was so much better when he was himself and not a sexed up version like others seemed to want him to be...

He looked down again at the others peaceful face, little ears on his hood, hand gripping Ludwig's shirt loosely... He liked him like this. Sweet and innocent. A precious person he'd been lucky enough to catch.

He glanced at the clock finally and sighed. He needed to get Lovino to bed before Santa came... So the Dominant adjusted the sleeping little in his arms, carrying him off to bed.

He stood for another moment, smiling and stroking the hair on his head before he flicked on the night light and left the room.

But the moment the light was out, and the door was almost closed, he heard a little voice...

"Daddy...? I'm too excited to sleep"

Ludwig shook his head and chuckled turning back into the room, "Alright kitten, how about Daddy lays with you until you fall asleep? then Santa can come"

Within half an hour, both men had fallen fast asleep. This threw Ludwig into a panic when he awoke the next morning. He hadn't drank the milk! he hadn't bitten the cookies! the stockings were not stuffed and Lovino was awake and bouncing on the bed.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! COME ON YOU'RE SO SLOW, DADDY!" He shouted

Ludwig was still freaking out internally, beating himself up while waking up. All this planning and trying to make it special and it was going to be horrible. Lovino would understand obviously, but it would still take away the fun and magic of the day!

He was trying to claw in his mind for a way out of this mess, wishing he had time to formulate a plan, when he was dragged into the living room only to find- Everything done... how was it all done?

"look! he liked the cookies!" Lovino exclaimed "And the stockings are so full! and the tree! Daddy look there's more presents! there's even a card for you!"

Ludwig was still a little stunned, but he moved towards the tree and took the card as Lovino rushed off to grab his stocking "Can I open it now Daddy?!"

"Y-Yeah, go ahead" He said with a small smile. He turned the card over in his hands and opened it and read the beautiful, christmas green calligraphy inside,

I For those who believe, I will always be real./I

He was so floored and relieved, he never noticed the smudge of green ink on Lovino's hand.


	14. Daddy's are: tested

**one where Lovino is being a little shit! ^0^**

 **It's based in the past. 9 months after they met (it took roughly a month for Ludwig to convince Lovino to actually give him a shot)**

* * *

He was clearly not forgiven.

That's what Ludwig realized when he woke up… and it had continued on for the day. Oh if only he had thought this through. He and Lovino were new together, sort of, if you call eight months new that is, and Lovino was still resisting collaring so he should have known better... He'd just been so jealous seeing that person all over his little!

But it may have been over board walking over and insisting loudly that it was rather rude and stupid to try and pick up the owner's little… and in front of so many people. He'd never quite seen that level of pure rage and embarrassment paired on one face.

Lovino had yelled the whole way back to Ludwig's place, the dominant finding out it was an old friend who had been teasing as they did, and then argued that he wanted to be taken back to his own apartment.

But Ludwig being worried about leaving things so tense had pushed for him to come in, just to talk!

He thought he'd sorted it out. The other still huffy, but calmer… After apologizing, the brunette had even taken the offer to stay over the weekend for some little time like they had planned. A bath, a cozy set of jammies, a story and tucking him into bed all went as smoothly as expected. Ludwig had gone to sleep just fine, feeling relaxed and relieved.

Waking up however.

"Lovino?" he was confused seeing the little sitting in front of the tv as he came out at his usual (unless he was stuck closing) 7am but Lovino was usually out until 9am at least. " What are you doing up so early sweetie?"

Lovino, not looking away from the TV, supplied, "got hungry." his Teddy was hugged closer to him cutely.

Ludwig ran a hand through unkempt hair and nodded, accepting that easily, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"already ate" Lovino added with a shrug.

"Ah. . Okay" Ludwig felt a little bad… after last night he had wanted to take extra care and he was already missing things. He sighed and went into the kitchen, formulating a plan for a good lunch, maybe some sort of special treat for the sub to make him feel good and-

He froze, eyes wide open at the nightmare he'd just walked into.

There were dirty dishes everywhere, the mixer dripping of the side of the sink, cereal spilled on the floor, A few half eaten pieces of fruit laying around, everything covered in some sort of batter… and.. And.. It was dripping from the ceiling?!

"W-what?" Ludwig murmured trying to figure out how… he took a step and had to grab the disgusting counter as he slipped, noting there was milk all over the floor too. "Lovino! "

"What?" Lovino called from the living room

"Don't say what, say coming and get over here!" Ludwig snapped.

There was an annoyed sigh and Lovino got up. And shuffled his way over with a yawn, holding the teddy close. "Yeah, Sir?" He said rubbing an eye, looking innocent.

"What happened in here!?" He exclaimed

Lovino looked around the kitchen as if it were boring, then looked up, tilting his head "breakfast"

"With this much mess?!"

Lovino frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Well I was hungry, and you were sleeping. You really shouldn't let your little go hungry. It's your own fault." and with that, he turned back to the living room, leaving Ludwig standing there stunned.

He closed his eyes and sighed finally. Alright… it's alright… Little's made messes. He could deal with this… He rolled his sleeves up and got to work.

It turned out, pancake batter would of made good mortar if the way he had to scrape it off everything was any indication. It took an hour… but finally his kitchen looked okay again. He stood in the door and smiled in relief when he realized… It was really quiet…

Quiet was either very good… or very bad..

He dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room. No Lovino… a few toys… but nothing out of the ordinary. He picked them up and when to check in the guest room (Which he routinely littled up for Lovino's visits.). He got there and figure out quickly why it was go quiet

"Wha… wha…" The toys dropped from his arms and Lovino turned with a hum and a grin that didn't look as innocent as it should

"Hi Sir, do you like my drawing?" The little asked pointing to the wall… which was covered in various crayola products.

Ludwig closed his eyes and took a deep, steady breath, "Kitten… why did you draw on the wall?" He asked, restraining himself.

"I couldn't find any paper" He said with a shrug,

"And you didn't think to ask for any?" Ludwig pressed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were busy, Sir. I wanted to make you a drawing to make you happy." He said in a sad tone that had Ludwig's eyes snapping open quickly, "You don't like it?" The blond's heart squeezed at the sight of such a sad looking little…

He sighed and walked forward, kneeling down in front of Lovino. "It's very nice, but we don't draw on walls…" He said, managing to calm himself. This was just acting out… "I want you to go sit on the bed and think about that. I will bring some paper and then I want you to stay there while I clean this wall okay?"

Lovino pouted and nodded, getting up and tossing the markers down as he went to the bed, turning his back to Ludwig and he sat for his punishment. Obviously he was not appreciative of being scolded. But that was too bad. Ludwig wasn't appreciative of having to clean up the second room today.

He got up, heading to grab a wall cleaning sponge and some paper out of his printer and headed back into the bedroom. He went over, putting the paper down and picked up the bucket of colouring things, placing it beside Lovino as well. "Here kitten. Draw whatever you want while I work okay?"

"Yes, sir" He murmured, still pouting. Well… at least it seemed like he felt bad. Ludwig sighed and knelt to start his scrubbing either way.

It wasn't as quiet now. Lovino's whining and grumbling along with the shifting and soft shh sounds of markers on paper filling his ears. It was mostly peaceful… until "Sir… I don't feel so-" He didn't even have time to get up before the horrible unmistakable splash of vomit hitting paper reached his ears.

"Oh no… Kitten" He moved over, cringing at the mess, but rubbing the others back to help him though. Then had to hold back a shudder as puke covered hands and face turned to press against his shirt with a whimper the little clinging and sobbing pitifully

"Okay… lets… lets get you cleaned up" He said gulping back the reaction that was fighting it's way forth at the smell and sight…

"Carry me?" Lovino said in a small voice.

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment "Of course sweetie…" He said gently, moving to heft the other into his arms.

Another bath, and a soggy bathroom from Lovino splashing, later and Ludwig put the other to lay in his bed as he cleaned up. He was relieved to see the little napping once it was all done.

He sat on the bed next to him, pushing hair out of his face and just looking on in the calm. He was so quiet and peaceful looking like this. Maybe once he woke up he'd be better behaved…

A few minutes in, Ludwig decided he'd better make a light lunch… if he started now, he could make a soup for dinner too, just in case the others tummy was still feeling uneasy.

It wasn't until Ludwig was dumping the stock into the slow cookie that Lovino came out into the kitchen frowned. "Sir?" He said blinking the light out of his eyes

"Hello Princess, did you sleep well?" He asked kindly.

Lovino hummed in affirmation, before yawning and shuddering, face buried in his teddy. "Did you save my drawing for you?" He asked

"No, I'm sorry it got all yucky" Ludwig explained, adding the cooked chicken. He didn't even see the stuffed animal coming for him until it hit him in the side of the head. Lovino glaring before stomping off and slamming a door.

Okay. That was it. He'd been dealing with this all day! Ludwig moved over to the sink and washed his hands calmly. He'd been lenient with the breakfast… he'd been understanding with the markers. And obviously the illness hadn't been intentional. But throwing things at him? No. not acceptable.

He moved down the hall, rolling up his sleeves and went to open Lovino's door, encountering a weight. "Lovino. Get off the door"

"No! You're mean, I don't want you in here!" He insisted.

Ludwig scowled and spoke stern and harshly "Lovino get away from that door, right now!"

There was a pause, then a scuffling. Ludwig pushed the door open and was greeted with a pair of large, watery hazel eyes peering over the bed. Nope that wasn't going to work "come out here, now" He said as he crossed his arms, eyes burning into the other.

Lovino shrunk down a little and moved slowly, shaking as he came out, scowling at the ground. Hands fisted in his skirt. But silence was thick.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" He inquired, eyebrow raising,

"Sorry" Lovino grumbled unconvincingly.

"It really does not seem like it little one" he pressed, catching the other grumbling under his breath inaudibly, "What was that?" He said louder

Lovino looked up, scowl more pronounced, "I said I'm sorry, but it's not my fault if you're too stupid to believe it!"

Ludwig nodded, keeping himself calm. He moved to the bed and sat. "Across my knee." Lovino stared at him and didn't move "If you make me ask twice, it'll be twice as many strikes Lovino"

Lovino scowled further seemingly ignoring tears that started dripping down his cheeks "fine" he growled, as he moved to lay across the other's lap.

"You'll get twenty. Five for the kitchen, five for the wall and ten for throwing something at me and being rude" He clarified calmly as he flipped the skirt up, pulling down the panties that had been tugged in place. He got a grunt in reply and sighed, "I don't like doing this… But you obviously need to learn." Another grunt, so Ludwig just took a deep breath and started counting them off.

He hated hearing Lovino sob… but it turned out it was worse as the other was actively holding back the sounds.

When he finished he smoothed a hand over the reddened flesh and carefully replaced his clothing. "Can I get up?" Lovino grumbled.

"Yes…" Ludwig said, frowning and watching as the little climbed off, grabbing his teddy and purposefully turning his face away from the dominant. Ludwig watched him move all the way to the corner sitting down and staring at the wall. "Lovino?"

"I wanna be alone" He said against the teddy's fur,

Ludwig felt an ache in his chest, throat tightening. "Alright." He said, standing and grabbing the bucket of markers, just in case "I'll be in the living room when you want to come talk" Another grunt and Ludwig left.

Now he was left sitting on the couch, trying to focus on the numbers in front of him while he got increasingly upset. Had he really messed up that bad? Lovino could be a little bratty sure… but this? It seemed like-...

He closed the file and ran hands through his hair bent over and thinking. He most certainly wasn't forgiven… but even on normal days it was a little brattyness, a little snark. Not throwing things at him, or making huge messes… and even if he was having a overly bratty day, he was never Ithat/I cold after punishment. He would usually cling and make sure he was forgiven. The only reason Ludwig could think of for him not doing that, was if he didn't care that Ludwig was upset… but that would mean...

Ludwig was slightly shocked by his own revelation. A hand went over his mouth, and he was starting to lose it when he heard the bedroom door open. He pulled himself together and sat up, forcing back emotion and looked towards the hall.

Lovino was in normal clothing. Bag over his shoulder, stuffed animal in his arm. "I was thinking I should head home" He said, looking at a wall near the door.

Ludwig felt a tightness. Should he fight to keep him here? Try and talk through it? Could he handle that conversation right now? "Alright then…" He said finally, deciding, no, he couldn't. Not now.. later he'd go and try and sort it out but for now..

Lovino, turned his head suddenly looking at Ludwig in surprise, then scowling and looking down. "Fine…" He said moving towards the front door.

Ludwig sighed and stood up followed, but stopped suddenly as Lovino spun around looking at him with hard eyes "So that's it then right?" He asked bitterly

"W-What?" Ludwig asked, heart dropping further. Oh god no…

"You can't handle me." Lovino spat, looking away, though Ludwig was confused by the tears gathering in his eyes "You see I'm a pain in the ass now and you decided you can't handle it. Probably for the best" He said tightly and turned back for his shoes, but Ludwig's hand shot out grabbing his arm, turning him back around,

"What on earth are you talking about Lovino?" He growled, catching Lovino's chin, turning it up to him and staring down into the irritated eyes of the little.

"Well it's obvious!" Lovino snapped, "You just wanna be able to say you have me because… I don't even fucking know, cause someone else was interested? But when it comes to it, you don't wanna deal with me right?!"

Ludwig was stunned for a second and Lovino use the opportunity to push his hand away. The gesture kick started his brain again and he spoke, "That- That's not even close! Of course I- I want-" He cut off with a growl, annoyed at his own scrambling, and composed himself, a rare red taking over his face as he looked sternly at the other, refusing to lose eye contact, "I want to take care of you no matter what. I want able to show you off all the time, not just when there's someone else looking! If anything, it's seeming a lot like your the one that doesn't want me. If you decide to end it, that's on you. It has nothing to do with how much I want you to be mine, so don't try and pin it on me, Lovino."

There was quiet, anger and something else brewing in Lovino's expression in the following silence. It was so loud and the tension so thick, he kept it up, waiting and daring to be hopeful, but eventually the brunette broke eye contact, looking away and Ludwig closed his eyes painfully in defeat.

Lovino huffed, there was a thump, but while he waited for the sound of the door, Lovino spoke instead, "Well, where the hell is it then?"

Ludwig opened his eyes, confused and jumped a little at the hand that was held out in front of his face. He pulled his head back and looked at the blushing and scowling Lovino who refused to make eye contact, "Huh?" Ludwig questioned honestly lost at what he was talking about.

Lovino gave a loud, exaggerated sigh, looking at him and rolling his eyes. "You want me right? You wanna deal with all this for some fucking reason, you wanna show me off. Was that all bullshit just now? Or did you change your mind in the last thirty seconds, damn it"

"N-No- of course.. Yes i still- I didn't change my mind" He said, grasping for something.

"Then go get that stupid fucking collar you keep trying to give me." He snapped, pulling his hand back and crossing his arm over the bear he still held, eyes shutting and head turning away, "If you're gonna fucking cry cause you want me that fucking bad… I can wear it…" He grumbled, face going redder as he scowled.

Ludwig stared for a moment, a hand moving up to his cheek, a little surprised at the wetness there. After he'd processed that shock, the others words clicked, "You...You'll accept a collar…" He said slowly.

Lovino's head snapped to fix him with a glare and Ludwig was worried for a moment he got it horribly wrong. "Are you fucking stupid? That's what I just said. What, do I have to go get it myself?" He barked in agitation.

"No! Just… I'll be right back?" Ludwig turned numbly towards his room and to the closet. He had no idea what just happened… but he took down the box. It held a collar he'd gotten made after they'd been together for two months. Lovino had slammed the lid shut and told him if he wasn't completely stupid, he'd realize it was too fucking early for that shit. He'd tried a couple of times since then, but always received icy glares… He opened the lid and glanced at it, just making sure it was properly in place before the moved out to the living room.

He stopped in his tracks, Lovino was on the living room floor, kneeling in front of the couch. Ludwig moved carefully as if the image would disappear and sat in front of him. "Are you sure you want this now?" He asked, feeling a little self conscious… Did he really..?

"Yes sir…" Lovino said quietly.

"Look at me please?" Ludwig asked, Lovino raising his eyes. They were clear and calm for once. "Nothing has to change if you don't…"

Lovino nodded and took a deep breath, his cheeks warming again as he fought to keep eye contact. Obviously struggling to keep his attitude down, "I want it."

Ludwig looked in his eyes for another moment, reveling in how calm everything had gotten after the hell it had been only minutes before… then he smiled gently, "Alright" He opened the box and held it out or the other to inspect.

Lovino looked down at the box, and took the collar out delicately. Turning it over in his hands. It was soft, pink velvet and white lace, designed so the lace wouldn't irritate his skin, it wouldn't rub, and the white gold tag would sit nicely at the hollow of his throat. Ludwig had actually put a lot of thought into it, though he blushed at the grin on Lovino's face as he looked at the tag finally.

"'Daddy's little kitten' huh?" He looked yup with a smirk "Does that mean you want me to call you Daddy instead of Sir?"

"We can change it if you don't like it.." Ludwig offered with a shrug.

"No." Lovino said quickly, then rolled his eyes and grinned "I kinda like how it sounds I guess." He turned around and handed it back "Put it on for me? ...D-Daddy" He stumbled, Ludwig could hear the blush in the others voice but he was beaming,

"Of course Kitten" He purred, taking the collar and fixing it around the other throat. Lovino reached up and adjusted it to sit right, turning back around and looking up meekly, frowning with a blush. It wasn't an angry look exactly… just embarrassed and maybe a little unsure, but Ludwig wasn't focusing on that. His eyes were stuck on how it looked against the olive toned throat, his tag sitting there, proudly displayed. He felt an affection and pride well up in his chest, replacing the ache that had been there and causing his smile to widen.

"What?" Lovino asked amidst the staring, shifting uncomfortably. "Does it look stupid or something- mmfph!" Ludwig had leaned forward, cradling Lovino's face and kissing him full on suddenly. Lovino was tense for a second, but Ludwig hummed, pleased as it eased away, Lovino's hands gently moving to hold onto Ludwig's arms and returning the kiss.

Ludwig pulled back enough to look at the other warmly, "Thank you Kitten…" He said softly, brushing the brunettes flushed cheek softly.

Lovino opened his eyes, and bit his lip, trying to look down, Ludwig not letting him look far, "Y-yeah well.. T-Thank you too… Daddy… " he murmured quietly, mewling in happy surprise a moment later as he was pulled into another kiss.

* * *

 **in case you wondered, yes... Lovino pretty much was doing it to see if he could be bratty enough to push him away. He expected Ludwig to give up. So the fact that he didn't was a big thing for him**

 **comments are greatly appreciated, and suggestions are welcomes! feel free to Pm me if you'd rather do it that way or if you want to discuss something! Be warned, I'm a chatter box once you get me going ^^;**


End file.
